PN stopped
by GypsyMagick
Summary: Being re-written, see profile.
1. Meet the girls

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto. I own the characters you don't know, like the five girls. My history teacher you can have. He's useless. And a really stupid idiot who really needs to be shot and….well you can have him.

Meet the girls.

"School sucks" Rebecca said plonking down her files from her locker onto her desk.

"I think that is the tenth time you've said that today" Amy commented," We get it, school sucks. And we totally agree."

"What lesson is next?" Jessica asked

"English" replied Rebecca

"And then?" Jessica asked knowing the answer but wanting to see Rebecca's expression.

"History with that bloody fucking son of a bitch" grumbled, or rather growled, Rebecca," God I hate him!"

"We know. But the tension between you two is hilarious" Marija said sitting on her desk.

"And the 'evil eye' glare you give him is really amusing and funny" interjected Amy.

"I hate him" Rebecca repeated hotly.

"English teacher coming" called out a student from their class.

"Joy" Marija said sarcastically. She sat down at her desk and not on it. Their teacher walked in.

"Good afternoon girls" their teacher said after telling them to stand up.

"Good afternoon" they chorused, or at least some did. They sat down and the teacher started the lesson. Hardly anyone took any notice of her. Jessica drew, Marija scribbled and Amy and Rebecca, who sat next to each other, were having a written conversation. They were so in tune with their conversation, which was much more interesting than learning about why you shouldn't abbreviate words in compositions and the consequences of such actions, that they missed what exercise she gave them to work.

Amy turned to the girl beside her. "What do we have to do?"

"Past paper 05 Paper 1 as much as you can" was her reply. She muttered her thanks.

They got to work until, finally, the lesson ended. Their teacher had barely gotten out of the classroom when their history teacher barged in. Rebecca let out a slight groan and started glaring at him.

"Good afternoon. Sit" he said smiling.

"He thinks he's so bloody cool" muttered Rebecca to Amy, who grinned.

"And today we will be talking about Greece and the amazing temples they have there. Now I'm not good at drawing so no grumbling!" he laughed, half the class laughing with him to humor him. Rebecca just glared. Amy had already started smirking, Marija was giggling and Jess, who was in the front like Rebecca and Amy, tried hard not to giggle. Their teacher looked at Rebecca and gave her a wide smile.

'Ugh! How dare you smile at me! Get lost you imbecile' thought Rebecca. She glared at him. He looked at Amy and said" Does your friend ever smile?"

'Friend has a name dumbass' Rebecca thought.

"Sometimes "Amy shrugged

"Ah" was all he said, "Now Athena…"

'Ah?! Wide vocabulary dufus' Rebecca said mentally.

A student started tapping her pen against her desk. "Will whoever is tapping please stop? It's annoying me. Thank you" the sir said. Immediatelym, Amy grabbed her pen and started tapping it against her desk. Rebecca smirked.

"Ha ha" the sir said looking at Amy. He then glanced at Rebecca. "Praise the Lord! A smile! The girl can smile! It's a miracle!" the sir gasped dramatically. Instantly the smirk dropped off and she resumed her glaring, more intense than ever.

'Die you idiotic pig! Die!' her glare intensifying. Her friends were in hysterics. Jessica wiped tears from her eyes.

About 10 minutes before the bell was due to ring, a girl asked the sir about the project book they had to bring in and how she was going to do it. The sir went to answer her and the decided he needed a file to show her. He grabbed Rebecca's file. She scowled. He leafed through it, showing them how to do the index and other things. He went to put it back on Rebecca's table. Rebecca, who by now had had enough of him touching her things, grabbed it, snatching it out of his hands, slapped it onto the table and put her pocket on it. Then she glared at the teacher, who looked totally shocked. The class burst into laughter. The bell rang, signaling the end of class and the end of another school day. They all packed their bags. Rebecca put her yellow carrier type bag in which she put her files, onto her desk while she zipped up her bag. She and Amy were chatting.

"Ah" said the sir, "What a lovely bag". He went to touch it, and immediately Rebecca moved it out of his reach. Instead of removing his hand, he reached further out until he touched the bag. "Environmentally friendly. That's good" he said looking at Rebecca, smiling. She scowled and glared. Marija turned towards the window so no one could see her laughing. The sir left.

"Argh!" half-screamed Rebecca" I hate him! I hate him!" She picked up her umbrella which incidentally had a very long and pointy metal tip," Next time, you son of a bitch, I am gonna stick this fucking umbrella up your ass!"

"OK Becks, calm down" giggled Amy.

"Calm down?! Calm down?!" Rebecca nearly screeched, "First he touches my diary, then my file, then my arm and now…argh!"

"Wow talk about angry" came a new voice, "I'm guessing you just had history and he pissed her off again?"

"Yep. Hi Jenny" Marija waved.

"Hey Jenny" Rebecca said, trying to calm down.

"Yo! We going down? Privates start leaving soon. And I think the gate is open."

"Yeah let's go. Before Becky blows a fuse!'

"Don't call me Becky" came the automatic reply. They grabbed their things and walked down to the sports, where they parted ways.

"See ya tomorrow!"

"Bye!"

"Hey Becks! Try to keep calm and don't bust up somebody's car!"

"Huh if I knew which one was his car, I'd smash! Mwahahaha! Bye!" she laughed.

"Bye guys!"

Jenny walked over to her stand where the school private would pick her up and take her to Birzebbugia. She got on and sat down, talking to some friends. She arrived home and went in.

"I'm home" she called out closing the door behind her, "Hi mum. How's Christine?" Christine was her younger sister who had been kept off school that day.

"Better" was reply. Jenny went to her room and threw her bag onto the floor. She changed from her ugly school uniform into jeans and a top. She sat at her computer and logged on.

Amy also went home on the bus, but on a different one. She walked in calling out a quick "I'm home" and went into her room. She got changed and then went and made a sandwich. Then she logged onto the computer.

Marija walked home with her younger sister, Geraldine, arguing all the way.

"Ger shut up! God you are so annoying!" she snapped

"Nuh-uh! You are" her sister replied," Anyway the top doesn't even fit you anymore. Just give it to me!"

"No"

"Why not?"

"Because it's mine. Get it? MINE! Now shut up. You are not, I repeat NOT, getting MY top"

They reached their home and while Geraldine walked into the kitchen to talk to their mum, Marija went and got changed in her room, making sure to hide the top her sister wanted. She then proceeded to text all her friends to see who was online. Then she logged in as well.

Jessica walked home ad reached it quite quickly. "Hi mum" she said walking in to the kitchen.

"Hi Jessy. How was school?"

"Fine" and she went on to tell her mum about what had happened in school that day, especially in history. She got a text from Marija and after kissing her mum on the check, went into her room and logged on.

Rebecca walked home with another friend, chatting all the way. She reached home, all happiness deflating already. She walked in, put her bag in her room and walked into the sitting room. She then got jumped on by her dogs.

"Down girls, down" she laughed, "Hi mum"

"Hi babes. How was school?"

"Fine I guess. Something really funny happened though. In h-"

"Wait a sec babe, I'm on a really hard level on this game and talking is distracting. Tell me later yeah?"

"Yeah" she said glumly, walking to her room. She got changed, received Marija's text and went on the computer in her room

DCSD: Hey Guys!

: Hewwo!

DarkFlam3: yo

~Jenny~: Hi

**The Avenger**: Heya

~Jenny~: So what havoc shall we wreak tomorrow?

**The Avenger**: Kill the Italian vampire/banshee/werewolf

DCSD: /Frankenstein lol

: lol poor teacher

~Jenny~: Poor us you mean. I still haven't given her that essay from two weeks agon

: Are you gonna give it to her?

~Jenny~: Nope. Haven't even done it

**The Avenger**: Neither have I lol

DCSD: LOL

DarkFlame3: You're gonna get in trouble

~Jenny~: who with? The head of block? I ain't scared of him.

**The Avenger**: I am

: Lol

DCSD: lol go teme

**The Avenger**: shut up dobe

DCSD: when are we gonna get meow back for what she did to Amy?

**The Avenger**: Dunno. Hasta be something big tho.

~Jenny~; Push her out of the window

DCSD: Nah. That's for moo-moo

J,Timberlake: I thought you were going to throw acid at her during one of your chemistry experiments?

DarklFlam3: Talk about evil

**The Avenger**: We are. Then we push her out of the window

DarkFlam3: Throw her off the roof. Bigger impact.

DCSD: lol but how do we get up there?

DarkFlam3: Try the stairs

DCSD: lol. Hey Jen any ideas?

DCSD: Jen?

~Jenny~: Soz. Was reading a Naruto fan-fic on Quizilla

**The Avenger**: lol I'm reading the manga at the moment. And I've got a bleach video loading.

: I'm watching Naruto

DarkFlam3: Playing a pc game. What about you Mar?

DCSD: Naruto fan-fic

**The Avenger**: Yaoi or Hentai? Lol

DCSD: Hentai lol. Gaara and OC

DarkFlam3: Go you

~Jenny~: Lol

: Soz guys I gotta go. My granddad just came.

DCSD: Ok Bye.

~Jenny~: I gotta go too. Bye!

DCSD: Bye

DarkFlam3: See Ya

**The Avenger**: Sayonara!

The girls stayed on until they each got called away. After eating and their free time (meaning all night), they each went to bed. Around midnight they felt something shaking them.

"Huh? An earthquake?" Marija thought, "Nah" and she tried to go back to sleep. The others woke too, just not fully, until they felt themselves being pulled by something. When they looked they saw a black portal. Each girl went to scream but found they couldn't. It dragged them in. They went round faster and faster, each portal merging into one. Finally, after what felt like an age, the portal re-opened and spat the girls out.

_I know what you're thinking. All this has nothing to do with Naruto. It's the beginning though. I wanted you to get to know the girls first. If, later on in the story they are turning out to be Mary-Sues, please send me an urgent message telling me. I don't think they will because they are based on people I know, who are not perfect, no matter how many times they say they are. Anyway any suggestions are welcome. Reviews are very welcome too!_


	2. Spy? Who's a Spy?

I decided to continue this due to the only review I got from brandiuchiha (thank you so much!)...then when I checked the Reader Traffic, I noticed that people were actually reading this.Also I had some good news..I got accepted into College and it's my 16th on Tuesday...so because I'm happy, I decided to make any readers happy too. Enjoy, and I'm sorry it's short!

Disclaimer: I don't own anything but the five girls (oh my friends will kill me when they read this disclaimer saying I own them). And the truth jutsu, as far as I know, doesn't exist. I made it up. Hey, do you think if I try my hardest, I'll be able to own the Naruto characters? Maybe if I play the "It's my birthday" card...heh.

Spy? Who's a spy?

Amy fell out first, hitting the ground. Rebecca fell on top of Amy. Marija fell onto some moss. Jessica hit a branch and fell to the ground. Jenny got stuck in a tree.

"Ow" moaned Rebecca, "That hurt"

"Becks….GET OFF ME!" yelled Amy

"Ooh bouncy…ow! Stick!" Marija yelped removing a tick from under her behind.

"I think I hit my head" Jessica said, holding the side of her head.

"Oh well no damage there" joked Rebecca

'Where's Jen?" asked Marija

"Up here" came her reply. Jenny jumped to the ground, went to stand up but lost her balance and fell over instead. The girls all started laughing until Jessica noticed something.

"Um guys?" she said unsurely, looking a little worried. She pointed to something around them. "Look"

The girls looked around them, and stopped smiling. Stood around them, in a circle, were about 20 people, some with masks on, a weird weapon in hand.

"Fuck" Amy said, "I'm guessing this isn't the welcoming committee"

"I think we're deaded" Rebecca said.

Who are you and which village do you come from?" Asked one of the masked men, who seemed to be the leader.

"Um hi" Jenny started," I'm Jenny. Uh that's Marija, Amy, Rebecca and Jessica". She pointed to each girl in turn, "Uh we come from Malta"

"I have never heard of that village" said a masked guy

"It's a country, down by Italy, just under Sicily in the middle of the—uh you look confused" Amy said

"Do not try to fool us child. You must be spies from the country of sound"

"Country of sound?" Marija furrowed her brow. She looked at the other girls but they also seemed confused.

"Stop acting as if you don't know it" Another person said. He looked to the other members of the group, "We should take them to the _Hokage_. Orochimaru must have another plan, which means they", he nodded towards the girls" need to be interrogated".

"Orochimaru? Isn't he from Naruto? Is this some kind of cosplay or role-play or something? Nice costumes though." Jessica added. Unfortunately the men took this as confirmation that the girls were spies, ignoring the last part about the cosplay.

"Capture them" the leader ordered

"Oh shit" Rebecca said as one of the men caught her. Each girl struggled. Amy yelled out "Let me go before I fucking kick your nuts out!" Marija went for the less verbal action and instead broke her first captor's nose. She was then caught by another. The men mumbled something, and leaves started swirling about them. Then they disappeared.

They re-appeared in what seemed to be an office, large and spacey, full of papers and books. There were two women and a pig in the room. The blonde-haired woman sat at the desk.

The girls felt dizzy. Rebecca nearly fell. Luckily, the guy who had captured her caught her before she hit the ground. She smiled a little as a thank you.

"Ahem" coughed the blond woman, "what is it?"

"_Hokage-sama_, we found these girls just outside the forest. We believe they are spies from the country of sound" the leader of the group said.

"We're not! Honestly do we look like spies?" burst out Amy," I don't think so. I mean—"

"Shut it" the woman said, "Explain who you are and why you are in Konoha and who sent you. Maybe then I won't give you to Ibiki to be interrogated."

"Konoha? As in Naruto Konoha? Wow" Jenny said excitedly. The woman looked slightly annoyed.

"Your names and information please. Now"

"Mercieca Jenny. I'm 15. I like Naruto and Bleach. I like punk. I hate Italian"

"Mifsud Marija, 15. I like Naruto and playing the guitar. I dislike preps"

"Schembri Jessica, 15. I like reading and happy endings. I love drawing"

"Parnis Rebecca, 15. I like reading both books and manga., love Naruto, Bleach, Hana Kimi and Vampire Knight. I love my friends and will kill those who try to hurt them"

"Scerri Amy. I'm 15 and like reading. I like playing on computers. I dislike being captured and brought to an office against my will, and then am interrogated but not believed." She glared.

Which village do you come from?"

"Malta"

"No such place"

"Yes there is. We live there" Amy retorted

"We really do. We don't even know how we got here. All I remember is a portal" Jessica explained.

"Me too" Marija agreed

"Ok look tell me everything from start to finish" The _Hokage_ told them, a little intrigued by the girls. They told her how they got there." Well it would account for your weird clothing" The girls were still in their pyjamas.

"_Hokage-sama_ you can't be seriously thinking of believing these girls. They could be lying!" One of the men said

"Truth Jutsu" she replied, " Now five ANBU stay. The rest of you leave. I expect your reports later on. Remember that all you have seen and heard is a ll classified information."

"But _Hokage_—"

"I am a _Sannin_. I think I can handle five fifteen year old brats." The men left aside from the five holding the girls. "Draw up some chairs"

The girls sat down, the ANBU went to stand by a wall but in reach should the need for help arise.

"So, how do you know about Naruto?" the woman asked them.

_Hope you enjoyed this chapter. It isn't as long as the first one, but in the first one I wanted you to know how the girls act and stuff. If you have any suggestions, please do send me them. Thanks for reading!_


	3. How the Manga came to be

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto unfortunately, but I think the idea of how the Naruto manga got into our world is my own idea…well I've never read a fan-fic with this idea in it

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto unfortunately, but I think the idea of how the Naruto manga got into our world is my own idea…well I've never read a fan-fic with this idea in it.

How the manga came to be.

"Well we actually know about it because of the manga which was then turned into a series. Each chapter or episode tells us more about this boy called Naruto and his friends" Marija explained.

"I see" the woman said

"To be truthful you look a bit like one of the characters yourself, especially witht the title and all…"Rebecca said

"Who do I look like?" the woman asked

"Tsunade-_sama_, the fifth _Hokage_ of Konoha, one of the Legendary _Sannin_" Rebecca replied

"I am Tsunade"

"Woah" Rebecca said in awe. Tsunade smiled. She asked them what they knew about Naruto and then asked them who the author was.

"Masashi Kishimoto" Rebecca replied, "I think" she added

Tsunade smiled knowingly and then looked at the woman holding the pig "Shizune, get me that idiot Jiraiya. He has some explaining to do" She looked at the girls, "I think I may have figured out how your world knows about Naruto and the rest of us"

"How?" Jessica asked

"The name you've just given me is one Jiraiya used once in a mission. He could have found a way to get this manga to your world. It would explain why you say we and the characters in the manga look alike and have the same names" The _Hokage_ explained, "Although it does seem as if the story has deviated a little and is behind our real lives here"

"Yeah…Hey! Isn't Jiraiya dead? And yet you summoned him" Jenny said perplexed.

"As I said, the story has deviated. Trust Jiraiya to give himself such an honourable death" she muttered," Idiotic moron". A knock was heard. "Speak of the idiot. Enter" she called out.

"So Tsunade, you finally decided to date me after all" A man with shaggy white hair entered. Tsunade threw a book at him, which was a direct hit.

"Shut it" she snarled, "You have some explaining to do. And what's—Jiraiya?" She looked at him, realising he wasn't paying attention.

"Such pretty young ladies. My name is Jiraiya" he struck a pose" I am—"

"A total and complete pervert. Now stop ogling the girls or I'll flick you into next week" Tsunade glared at him. He gulped. "Now these girls have told me a very interesting story" she started.

"It wasn't me!" he protested, "I have never seen these girls in my life. I'm sure I'd remember such pretty faces "his panic turned back into pervertedness. Tsunade threw another book at him.

"Right where was I? Oh yes, they told me about some guy called Masashi Kishimoto writing a manga called 'Naruto'. Any ideas on whom that might be, and how Naruto's story got into another world?" She smiled sweetly.

"No I-I have no idea. No idea whatsoever. I-I-I'm screwed" he ended

"So how did you come up with this plan?" Tsunade asked

"Well Naruto's story is so interesting I wanted people to read it. At least then some would know the real story about Naruto and not judge him like the villagers here do. So I wrote the story, changing a few facts and using my old code-name from that mission we went on once" Jiraiya explained.

"And how did it end up in another world"

"I made up a new jutsu. It was actually made by mistake. I was trying to make a new transportation jutsu," he smiled sheepishly, "And then I realised that I could send Naruto's story to the other world and sell it there"

"I see" Tsunade said, "You realise that you killed yourself in your own manga?"

"Yeah"

"And you're behind the times"

"I'm still writing. It comes out every week" Jiraiya said, "So you girls read it?"

"Rebecca reads it. We watch the episodes. But Rebecca tells us what's happening"

"Where are you up to?"

"The latest" Rebecca replied

"Ah yes, a good twist about Itachi and Sasuke's relationship, no?"

"Yeah, but a little sad" Rebecca replied

"I'm thinking of having Tsunade break down over my death" Tsunade glared at him.

"Like I would do that"

"You wouldn't care?"

"Please, one less problem for me to deal with" she waved her hand about, and then burst out laughing at the look on Jiraiya's face. "Anyway back to the big issue. What do we do with you girls?" she looked at the girls and smiled slightly.

"Um send us back? Wait…how did we get here?" Amy asked

Jiraiya faintly blushed, "I screwed up a jutsu"

"Well that's nothing new" Tsunade muttered.

"This long legged beauty walked past" He defended himself. Tsunade glanced at him.

"Can't you muck up another jutsu and send them back?"

Well I..um I mean..I"

"You can't then. So for now the girls will have to stay here" Tsunade said. She looked at the girls, "So I'll give you a house so you can all live together since I figure you'll be happier that way. Besides one house is less paperwork than five."

"Thank you" Rebecca said

"Also you will be getting an allowance until you start getting jobs and stuff. And you will be assigned a sensei…unless you want to be civilians" She looked at them

"Missions!" yelled out Jenny, punching the air with her fist.

"Missions it is then"

"Um do we have to go to the Academy?" Rebecca asked

"You should, but instead I'll assign you a sensei who will teach you taijutsu, ninjutsu and genjutsu as well as weapon training," Tsunade said

"Um thanks, but we don't know how to use our chakra. So I suppose all we can do is learn taijustu and weapon training" Rebecca said

"You just haven't learnt how to use your chakra, so your new sensei can teach you" Tsunade replied, sorting out some papers, "Well tomorrow I will send your sensei to this address; your new home"

"Thanks" Marija said taking the keys Tsunade was holding out, "Here Becks, take the keys 'cos I'll lose them. Hand them out when we get to the house. Um" she turned to Tsunade "Could you explain where the house is please?"

"I'll send someone with you" she turned to the ANBU, "Let everyone know that these brats are to be counted as Konoha citizens. " She looked at the girls," You are five girls from the village of the Night. You have come here due to problems there. You have come to live here until further notice. That is your story. Stick to it. You may go" she waved her hand at them. "I need sake"she muttered as the girls left, two of the ANBU taking them to their new home. Jiraiya smirked.

_I hope you liked this. Depending on how College turns out to be, posts might be irregular. I start on the 1__st__ of October and wanted to get this chapter out before then. Hopefully I will find the time to write more and then type and post it. Sorry if it takes ages though. _

_As usual, any suggestions are welcome. Bye!_


	4. Home Sweet Home

Disclaimer: Naruto is not mine. Dammit.

_Yes I'm sure you're getting pissed off with the girls and you want to know when Naruto is going to actually come into the story. Well we have a sighting in this one. But the next chapter, it will be about the girls' new sensei. After that Naruto will probably come into it more, or at least be mentioned more. I want to develop the girls first and let them settle into Konoha. Then I'll start on the actual inhabitants of Konoha. Patience is a virtue you know! Enjoy!_

_Um I would also like to thank all the reviewers...you make my day! Also I would like to apologize for this update being so late. I am really busy with College and homeowrk and tests and stupid ignorant teachers, one of which actually said my essay plot was "rather silly"! Stupid woman!...sorry venting over. Anyway, please forgive me! nad hopefully I will updat by the end of the month, but don't hold me to that!_

Home Sweet Home

"We're walking down the street. We're walking down a street. We're going past a shop. We've gone past a shop. We're—"

"Knock it off!" yelled out Jenny

"What?" asked Marija and Rebecca giggling.

"That….song! It's fucking annoying"

"Ok sorry" Marija apologized

"Are we there yet?" asked Jessica

"No" replied the ANBUmember who had held Jenny captive.

"Well aren't you a jolly fellow" retorted Amy sarcastically

The other ANBU, who had held Rebecca captive, turned to lookat them," We will arrive in about 15 minutes"

"Thanks" Rebecca said

They carried on walking and turned down a side-street, where the multitude of houses grew less.

"This way you won't have too many annoyances. Or too many chances to say something wrong. And it's peaceful" the friendly ANBU said

They walked some more for a short while until they were told to stop. Jessica didn't hear the order and walked straight into the grumpy ANBU.

"Oops" she said sheepishly. The guy just glared.

"This is where you will be staying" he said curtly," Try not to cause any trouble." He left.

"Heh" the other ANBU said," Ignore him. He's just pissed off that you weren't thrown into the Forest of Death. He's proposed to do that to every trespasser to enter Konoha for years. Anyway, this is your new home. If you need anything, go to Tsunade-_sama_ or your new _sensei_" He bid them goodbye and left. The girls turned towards their new home and, after opening the gates, walked down the pathway to their front door.

They walked into a long hallway. The first room on their left was a sitting/study room. The connecting door led to the kitchen/dining room. This room had a door leading out into the hall and another leading to the back garden, which was quite big. They walked back into the hall. The room closest to the front door across from the sitting room turned out to be a bathroom, as was the room next to it. Then they went upstairs. They came to a landing where they found the bedrooms. Rebecca chose the room at the back, overlooking the back garden, Amy chose the one next to hers, and Jenny chose the one next to Amy's, overlooking the front garden. Marija chose the one opposite it Jenny's, overlooking the front garden, on the right. Jessica got the one across from Amy, by the stairs. They each had connecting bathrooms. It seemed Tsunade had already sent someone before them because they found bedding and a change of clothes. They got changed and went downstairs.

"Here you go" Rebecca said handing out the keys, "I am going to make a copy and hide it somewhere outside our house, just in case someone forgets their key"

"Hey guys?" They all looked at Jessica" Let's go shopping!" she squealed.

They got their money, splitting it and left some at home and went to buy some clothes and food.

As they were walking home, a boy raced past them, a girl following, shouting her head off.

"Did that girl have **pink** hair?" asked Amy

"I think so" Jessica replied, holding her bags more securely since they were threatening to slip out of her grasp.

"I can only think of one pink haired person in Konoha" Rebecca said.

"Sakura" the girls chorused.

"Which means that boy she was chasing was probably Naruto" Marija concluded

"We saw Naruto!" Jenny said excited

"Jenny, don't drop that bag. It has eggs in it" warned Rebecca. Jenny dropped it.

"Oops" she smiled sheepishly, "I didn't hear a crack!"

They kept on walking back to the house, chattering all the way. Upon arriving, Rebecca and Jessica started putting the food away whilst Marija took the clothes and accessories to their rooms. Amy ran to the computers and Jenny switched on the T.V.

"Coffee? Tea? Orange Juice?" Rebecca asked. Various replies were yelled back and she set about pouring the drinks. Jessica was busy making their lunch; sandwiches.

"Hey Becks?" she said quietly," How are we gonna do this?"

"Pardon?"

"How are we gonna do this? We don't know how to use chakra and so therefore can't do any of the jutsus, so we can't protect ourselves from enemy ninjas. We haveto try and keep our mouths shut and not let out that we aren't from this world and live in a completely different one. We haveto live in a very dangerous world full of ninjas and shinobiwho won't think twice about killing us and where the only way to live is to fight back, maybe killing them. We might be killed!" Jessica replied worriedly, speaking very low and very fast.

Rebecca got a sad look on her face. "I know" she responded, "It's gonna be tough, I won't lie. It's gonna be one of the hardest things we have ever done, but we haveto try our damn hardest and not give up."

"What if we die?" Jessica whispered.

"Then hopefully we'll get sent back to our world."

"And what if Jiraiya can't reverse the jutsu?"

"We just have to hope he will. Mind you, I wouldn't mind staying here." Rebecca half laughed.

"What if we fall in love? Or never get to see our families again? What if we have families here, and then we have to be sent back? What if-"

"Jess calm down!" Rebecca held Jessica's shoulders," we'll take it one day at a time ok? We'll cross those bridges when they come" Jessica nodded. "Right, let's get this food and drink out to the idiot out there before they start grumbling and I have to throw my new frying pan at them" Now Jessica started giggling. Rebecca smiled, "Stop worrying ok? It'll give you wrinkles"

They took the food out and each girl dove in. They chilled out for the rest of the night, enjoying the peace and quiet they usually never got back in the other world until they each went to bed.

"I wonder what tomorrow will bring" mused Rebecca, before falling asleep.

_Suggestions are welcome!! As are any criticisms. Insults, on the other hand, are not. Please refrain from doing so. I'va had a bad experience with someone insulting my work, but couldn't say anything to her since she is my teacehr. You (the people who insult my work), on the other hand, will most probably recieve an e-mail back. And it won't be a nice one._

_Hope you enjoyed reading! Take Care!_


	5. Sensei

_Disclaimer: I own none of the Naruto characters. I do own the girls and their sensei though._

_The girls finally start their training with their new sensei. Tell what you think!_

_Before I forget again; I want to thank all those who have reviewed, or read, this story. You guys (or gals) are the best! Thank you so much!_

Sensei

Morning dawned and the girls woke up to the smell of bacon and eggs. Rushing downstairs they found Rebecca already there and cooking breakfast. Jessica was setting the table and making drinks.

"Good morning" she said brightly

"Mm…food" Amy said plonking herself down on a chair.

"Here" Rebecca said handing her a plate.

"Thanks" she managed to reply before digging in. Rebecca served the others and they sat down and ate their breakfast.

"So, what do we do today?" Jenny asked.

"Wait for our sensei to turn up and collect us. So we'd better get changed…and no mini skirts or really low tops. Think comfy. Remember, we have to train" Rebecca warned.

"So tracksuits or something like that?" Marija asked, "With trainers?"

"Unless you want to high kick in heels with a probability of showing your underwear when you fall, then yes" laughed Rebecca, "Oh and by the way, Amy, you're doing the washing up"

"Huh?!" No way! Why me?"

"Jessica and I have done the cooking and the other two scarpered."

"Not fair. I'll get them later" she promised

"I'm sure you will." Rebecca smiled, "Have fun" she said sweetly.

"Bitch!" Amy got to work. After a short while Rebecca came back down and let Amy go get changed while she finished up the rest of the dishes and then dried them. Marija helped her put them away. When everyone was dressed they all went and sat in the living room. They were watching a film when a knock sounded on the door. No one moved.

"I'll get it shall I? Rebecca sighed. She went and opened it. Standing there was a guy who looked about twenty-two years of age. He had black hair and green eyes and was quite tall. He was wearing black pants and a black top with a green jacket which she recognised to be a Jounin jacket.

"Hi, I'm Wakahisa Takeshi. Tsunade-sama sent me to be your sensei." The guy said.

"Oh hi. Would you like to come in?"

"No, I'll wait here for you all" he smiled.

"OK, I'll just get the others" Rebecca went inside, leaving the door ajar. "Girls! Sensei's here. Turn off all appliances and gather your bags. We gotta go!"

Takeshi led them to the training grounds and walked to a grassy place where they set down their bags.

"Right, well you all know each other but I don't know you aside from what Tsunade told me and you definitely don't know me. So we'll tell each other something about us. I'll start. My name is Wakahisa Takeshi. I enjoy training and love reading. Right now, my aim is to make you girls as good at the other teams, if not better."

"How old are you?" Jenny asked bluntly

Takeshi started, "Uh..twenty-two. Why?"

"Spot on" Rebecca giggled. Takeshi raised an eyebrow

"No reason" Jenny answered smiling.

"Fine you can start then"

"Damn. I'm Mercieca Jenny, fifteen. I enjoy reading manga, pissing off teachers and doing whatever I want to do, no matter what society thinks. In fact, if it pisses them off, then I'm happy."

"Just as long as you take my orders" Takeshi said." Now you."

"Parnis Rebecca. I'm fifteen. I love reading most things and value my friends a lot." Takeshi nodded and pointed at Marija.

"Mifsud Marija, fifteen. I like Manga and being with my friends."

"Schembri Jessica. I'm also fifteen. I love drawing and reading. I would do anything for my friends and family."

"And lastly, you" he pointed to Amy.

"Scerri Amy. I'm fifteen like the rest of these idiots. I like reading and my friends. You'll find me reading something on the net most times. I will personally torture anyone who tries to hurt me or my friends…or someone who tampers with my computer and somehow fucks it up. Be warned." She smiled sweetly.

"I see" Takeshi looked warily at Amy, "So there is a lot of loyalty here which means I don't have to drill into you the meaning of teamwork. Now, first off, we have to get your chakra working and get you used to it. Then we'll aim to build up body strength and techniques. So sit in a circle, legs crossed, hands held loosely on your legs, and just breathe in and out. Think of nothing."

"Basically, you want us to meditate" Jenny said bluntly

"Yep" he smiled, "Get to it!"

The girls did as they were told and were quiet until an hour later when they got restless.

"My ass hurts!" Amy complained

"Mine's gone numb" Rebecca supplied

"I get it! I get it!" Takeshi laughed," I got more than I expected. I expected you to last 5 minutes. Well we'll soon get your behinds working again. Right, one by one, you're gonna fight me. Understood? Jenny, are you asleep?" he asked. Marija discretely woke Jenny up." What sir?"

"You're all going to fight me, one by one"

"And get our butts kicked" Jenny said, "We don't know how to fight like you do, remember?" she pointed out

"I know" he acknowledged. "But that way I'll have a good idea where you stand and what you need to work on. Amy, you can start first"

"Oh gee, thanks" she said sarcastically, waling up to him. He got into a stance. Amy looked at him before curling her hands into fists and bringing them up level to her chest. Takeshi kicked out. Amy jumped back. Her sensei punched out, she moved. They went on like this for ten minutes, him attacking, her moving out of the way.

"Will you even try hitting me?!" he said exasperated. Amy looked at him, grinned, and kicked him in the shin. Hard.

"Ow!" he yelped. "Remind me to never piss you off. I feel sorry for your future husband" he muttered. Amy smiled in Victory, and then walked over to the girls.

Jessica was next. Takeshi punched, she defended and he tripped her.

"Ow!" she yelled cradling her hand.

"What is it?" he asked worried.

"I broke a nail. It took me ages to grow it back and now it's broken again! Dammit!" The girls feel about laughing at the expression on their sensei's face. He and Jessica continued for another ten minutes until Takeshi ended the session and called Marija forward.

They started sparring and he went in to punch her. She grabbed his hand and pressed it. Takeshi grimaced in pain.

"You have some strength in you" he said, checking to see if any of his fingers were broken.

"Should have warned you about that. Keep your hands away from hers. Don't even shake her hand. She'll put you on the ground. Believe me!" Rebecca called out. "Once, when we were young, I fell and a guy landed on top of me. The other boys thought it was a pile-up and started jumping on us. Just as another was about to jump, Marija grabbed him and threw him across the playground. Literally. Then she threw all the others off me, insulted the one who had fallen on me and walked me to the toilet to get cleaned up. Ah, the good old days." Rebecca smiled. Marija grinned.

"Understood" Takeshi said. He continued training, making sure not to get caught in Marija's grip.

After Marija it was Rebecca's turn. Takeshi got into his stance and to his surprise, Rebecca got into one too. He went in to punch her, but was blocked. He tried a roundhouse kick, which she blocked and she went in to drop him. Takeshi moved out of her grip. She went in to kick him and hit his back. He looked a little surprised. He started punching faster and although she tried to block, she was overcome and he finally dropped her to the ground.

"That was good" he said, helping her up," You've trained before? In the other world I mean. Yes, I know about that. Tsunade told me." He added noting the looks of surprise on their faces.

"I trained in Ju-Jitsu for a year and eight months. I started when I was eleven."

"Why did you leave?" He questioned.

"I hated it. I hated the leader and I never really wanted to go in the first place. The only people I liked were my sensei and my partner, who treated me as a person. We had a few good laughs together. They are the only things I miss.'

"I see. Well you have the basics down and some techniques, which we will work on. Jenny, you're up next"

Jenny walked over to him. He went in for a kick but she jumped back and retaliated with a kick of her won, but wasn't fast enough. She kept on trying, each time missing him by a few seconds. After a quarter of an hour, they stopped.

"You have good stamina" Takeshi observed, "If we make your hits faster, you'd do better. Let's have a break and then do some light exercise, otherwise your body will jam up because you aren't used to this sort of training." They sat down and drank some water, chatting together.

After their short break, they did some more lighter sparring and then departed home to relax, tired and aching. That night they went to bed early for once.


	6. Aches, Pains and Frights

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto or the characters you know, or are in the story. Don't you think I would be Mrs. Uzumaki-Uchiha-Hyuga by now if I owned them?

Aches, Pains and Frights

"Owie" Jenny groaned getting out of bed. She went downstairs, yelping in pain. Walking into the kitchen she found the other girls already there. "My body hurts"

"Like hell" added Amy, grimacing in pain.

"It took me ages to get downstairs" groaned Jessica, "My legs just won't work properly"

Marija said nothing, chewing her toast, trying not to move too much. She motioned Jenny towards the other pieces of toast lying in the middle of the table. Jenny sat down slowly, muscles screaming in agony. Rebecca just sipped her coffee, her arm muscles failing now and then, making her drop some coffee each time. Amy lay there, head in her arms, tea beside her.

"I think we may be suffering form fatigue as well as from too much muscle usage" Rebecca said "Since we have never used chakra before, not like this anyway, our body is feeling it. At least sensei gave us today off. I think we should take it easy."

"I wanted to go shopping" whined Jessica, "But I can barely move, let alone try on clothes, look at teddies and books and…whatever"

"So, since we didn't really talk last night, what do you think of Takeshi-sensei?" Marija asked, "He seems quite nice"

"I agree. And he wasn't too hard on us yesterday, although my body begs to differ" Jessica laughed, and then grimaced as her stomach muscled twinged in pain.

"He's strong" Amy responded, "And he wasn't too, you know, strict and…posh. Like "I know everything, so you have to do what I say bla bla bla" which is a really good thing"

"And he gave good instructions. Had I known that if I used the front of my front to balance my kicks would be faster, the damn, that Charlene would have had her butt not only kicked but buried too!" Jenny said with a grin.

"All in all, it seems he's a good sensei. One who can help us reach our goal to be great shinobi" Rebecca analysed, "I think we'll learn quite a good deal from him. His personality is good, calm, funny but can be strict and he knows his techniques well."

"Put it this way, he's better than all our teachers put together. I think our stay here will be quite enjoyable" Marija summarised, "Now I am off to get a nice, long, hot bath so no one annoy me" She went to get up and flopped back down." Um, I'll go after another piece of toast" she grinned.

After a while the girls had a bath, relaxing their muscles, got changed and were in various places of the house. Marija was sitting at the computer, as was Jenny, who kept muttering "Die Asshole!" every couple of seconds. Jessica was reading a book in her room, listening to Avril Lavigne. Amy was watching a program on TV, laughing each time someone got injured. Rebecca was out in the back-garden, sitting under the shade of a Sakura Tree by the small lake they had there, reading and watching the butterflies go past her now and then. Everything was peaceful and the girls were enjoying themselves, knowing the next day would bring more pain.

All of a sudden some shiny metal object flew and hit the ground by Rebecca, who screamed slightly.

"What they hell?!" She half-yelled, looking around her. She saw the pointy object and picked it up. It glinted in the sunlight.

"Oh, heh, oops. I'm really sorry" called out a blonde boy over the small wall surrounding the garden. "This brat beside me threw it, trying to hit a target, missed it completely and it flew into your garden." He grinned sheepishly. A boy came to stand beside him.

"Well I learnt from you boss, so it ain't my fault." He said looking at the blonde boy, who became angry.

"And when did I teach you to throw kunai's at targets, miss and nearly hit a girl?!" he yelled. They went on and on, their yells getting louder, drawing out the other girls.

"What's going on?" Marija asked

"Um I have no idea." Rebecca shrugged. She looked at the two boys "Will you both SHUT UP!" she yelled. They stopped, bewildered. "Look, I was just startled, not hurt so no harm done " She walked over to the wall "Here" she said handing them the kunai.

"Thanks" The blonde boy said. He then decided to introduce himself." I'm Uzumaki Naruto. This brat here is Konohamaru." He patted the boy on the shoulder.

"I'm Parnis Rebecca" she smiled at him "They are Mifsud Marija, Schembri Jassica, Mercieca Jenny, Scerri Amy." She said pointing to each girl in turn.

"Huh weird names. You don't find any like those here. Come to think of it, I've never seen you around before"

"Oh we aren't from here" Jessica said, smiling t the two boys." We've just moved here."

"Cool" he said simply. He opened his mouth to say something but Konohamaru interrupted him

"Hey Boss, can we go? You're meant to be training me, not talking to girls."

"Wha-oh yeah!" he looked at the girls "I gotta go, but it was nice meeting you! Maybe I'll see you around sometime! He ran on, waving.

"Bye!" Jenny yelled, before flopping to the ground, "because of you" she pointed to Rebecca "I got up quickly and ran out here and now my body is screaming in agony"

"Um Jenny, in the other world, didn't you have P.E.?" Marija asked

"Yeah, more's the shame."

"Then should your body be in so much pain?"

"Um when did I ever actually participate?"

"Good point" acknowledged Marija, "It's nice here" she commented looking her. She sat down, near the lake. She lay down and closed her eyes, savouring the sun on her face, and dozed. After a short while of peace and quiet, Jenny became restless. She looked at Marija, and a mischievous look appeared on her face. She went to the kitchen and walked out with a glass of water. She went to sit by Marija.

"Jenny, don't you dare throw that water on Marija" Rebecca warned looking directly at her.

"I wasn't! I'm going to drink it! I'm thirsty" Jenny defended herself. She gulped it down, the other girls relaxing slightly. She dipped the glass in the lake, and in one fluid motion, threw the water on Marija with an evil laugh before Rebecca could do anything.

"AAARGH!" screamed Marija sitting up quickly, water running down her face, which was a picture. The others fell about laughing." Jenny!" She tried to get up, but groaned "As soon as my body feels better, you are SO dead!"

"Dammit!" gasped Amy, "I wish I had a camera. That would have been one helluva photo!"

Marija glared at her.

­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­

There you have it…chapter 6, where we do actually realise this is fic is in the Narutoverse. I apologise for the long wait, but you guys don't exactly encourage me to write, do you? Think I got one review for my last post…ONE! Now, I don't want to be one of those authors who say "If I don't get (insert number of reviews here) reviews, I won't post. But I would like reviews…even if all I get is a "good job". Heck, even "Post more soon" would do. In fact, the only way know people are actually reading is by the Traffic thing. Anyway rant over…next object:

To those who have reviewed….THANK YOU!

Also, I would appreciate it if you read my other stories (one-shots)and just drop me a line about what you think. Oh! And I have a poll to, so please vote on that. Thank You!

One more thing- I want to wish everyone a very happy new year. May it be great for all of you…I know I need a great year. I hope you all get what you want and that life is good for you. May the spirits/angels/fairies/whatever-you-believe-in guide you and protect you. Take care, and be safe. Happy New Year!


	7. Finally

_Disclaimer: I do not own the characters you recognize…I wish I did. The only ones I do own are the ones you have never heard of before, but might if I get the rights to Naruto. There is Britney dissing in this one. I'm sorry if I offend anyone, but I don't like her._

Finally

Two weeks had passed. The girls had finally opened up their chakras and knew how to use them, and they were now trying to build up the reserves, through Takeshi's lovely training scheme. They had started practising the hand seals, and were in the midst of trying to learn them by heart, but there was little progress there. They had practised some tai-jutsu, which they needed not only for strength to fight, but for strength to keep the justu working and not fuse out at the critical moment. They also had had weapon training which, according to Amy and Jenny, was loads of fun, what with the pointy objects and the motions of hitting a target, especially when said target was imagined to be a certain enemy of the girls in the other world…or Takeshi when he worked them a little too hard.

Takeshi was pleased with their progress and was in the process of choosing the right style for the girls to work upon and use in battle; weapons, tai-jutsu, gen-jutsu or nin-jutsu mainly. They would all learn a little of each, but would focus on the one meant for them.

"Ok try again. Marija, run up, jump and keep the chakra in your feet steady and even. Then you might just e able to stick to the tree" Takeshi said

"Yes sensei" huffed Marija, trying for the tenth time and failing again.

"You know, I'm sure Naruto didn't practise this two weeks into training" Rebecca commented, feeling a little out of breath.

"No, but you're not Naruto. Besides, Hatake-san is lazy. I'm not. You have to catch up to them and so have to work harder. Hokage-sama wants you on the same level as Naruto's generation of genin, turned chunin. I don't know why, probably because we all realise that something drastic could happen if you were totally wiped out, and we don't have the time or the forces to keep you under constant surveillance, not with the enemy circling closer and closer. Therefore you have to get stronger faster and be able to hold your own in battle as soon as possible. And it might help in the long run, seen as though we don't know how long you'll be here. So,therefore, you work you butts off" he grinned

"Slave driver" Jenny retorted before running to the tree and trying to hold onto the trunk with just her feet. She failed with a loud 'thump'.

"You know, one day we're gonna misjudge the distance of the run, and run headfirst into the fucking tree" Amy mused. The girls giggled while Takeshi grinned

"Try again Amy" he said

"Fuck no! This is impossible!"

"Now now, Amy" tutted Rebecca "Anything is possible, unless you're Britney Spears and want to actually sing" Rebecca laughed to her friend. Marija burst into a fit of giggles while Jenny replied with "So true". Takeshi just looked at them, still not used to their weird sentences and sayings.

"Hey sansei, aren't there any tips or hints you can give us?" Jessica asked

"Concentrate:

"Gee thanks" Amy muttered sarcastically.

Jessica ran up to the tree, jumped on it and stayed on. "Guys, I did it! I'm doing it-umph!" she fell off, just as the others had started clapping.

"Well done Jessica. How did you do it?" Takeshi asked her

"I got bored and thought of trying one last time before I fell to the ground and refused to move" Takeshi stared at her.

"Rebecca, you try. In fact everyone try at once. It might be because you know everyone is watching you and so you're getting flustered and not concentrating enough. Practise for one hour and then you can go get lunch"

One hour later, with no new successes, Takeshi allowed them to leave tog et something to eat.

"Where shall we go?" Marija asked

"Ichiraku's!" yelled Jenny and Rebecca simultaneously, both having fallen in love with the Ramen.

"Ichiraku's it is then"

They walked to the ramen stand and gave their orders. As they sat eating, a boy sat on the stool near them and ordered 20 bowls as 'a starter'.

"Hi Naruto" Jessica laughed

"Hello" he replied through a mouthful of food.

"How's it going? We haven't seen you around for quite a couple of days…it's been very quiet"

"I've been on a mission" he took another mouthful and swallowed "Just got back. The town we were in had no ramen stands so-"

"So you're making up for it now" Marija continued with a laugh

"One day you'll choke" Amy stated watching him inhale his food

"Will not!" He said, and then promptly started coughing.

"Told ya so" retorted Amy. Naruto glared at her and took the water Ayame handed to him. He then continued devouring his food, "How are you getting on in training?"

"We still can't climb the bloody tree" Rebecca stated hotly.

"It took me and Sasuke-teme ages to do it. Just practise, you'll get it. Of course, if you have precise chakra control like Sakura-chan, you'll get there faster" he grinned

"Suppose" Amy muttered "She looked at the time "we had better get going or that sensei of ours will happily deliver us more training. Moron"

"You don't like you sensei?" Naruto asked

"Oh, it's not that. Takeshi-sensei is fine, but we're just a little tried and pissed off because of the bloody chakra training. We just can't get the hang of some things" Rebecca explained

"I see. Well if you want, I can always come and help you girls" Naruto offered

"Thanks Naruto, that's really kind of you" Jessica smiled, "See ya!"

"Bye" he waved, going back to his food, of which the plate stack was steadily climbing higher. The girls went back to their training field only to find their sensei not back yet.

"That bastard! He ain't even here! We could have stayed with the annoying brat back there and relaxed!" Amy grumbled

"Let's just sit and wait for him" Marija suggested

"Or better yet, let's train" Rebecca suggested grinning as the necks nearly got whiplash from turning to look at her so quickly, "What? Maybe we'll get the hang of it and surprise Takeshi-sensei" she shrugged.

"Good idea" Jessica said.

They got up and started to train again. Unbeknownst to them, their sensei sat watching them, hidden. A couple of hours passed and each girl was trying her hardest to climb the tree. They were helping each other out, something their sensei noted. Finally Jessica and Rebecca succeeded, with Amy following close behind. About five minutes later Marija did it, and as she made her way down the tree, Jenny made her way up it. As they jumped in joy and victory, their sensei jumped down lightly from the tree he had been hiding in.

"Well done" he said. The girls turned around, startled.

"Sensei!" Jenny yelled

"Oh god! If this turns out to be a Lee-Gai moment, I will kill them both" Marija muttered. Jenny glared at her. Takeshi looked astounded and quite affronted.

"I am not that emotional" he said indignantly, "You would never see a pretty sunset with waves behind me. Maybe a volcano or a burning forest, but never anything as soppy as that." he shuddered. The girls laughed, "Anyway, like I said, well done for finally being able to climb the tree using chakra"

"Were you watching us?" Amy asked.

"Yeah" he answered" You wouldn't believe how uncomfortable it is to sit in a tree for hours. Although, it was quite amusing to watch you five fall onto your backsides again and again" he grinned

"Amusing for you but not for my backside" Jessica muttered. Takeshi laughed

"Well I think that's enough training for today. Shall we go get dinner? On me!"

"Definitely" Jenny said "Where shall we go?

"Anyone mind going to Ichiraku's? I know you probably went there for lunch, so do you mind going there again?"

"What? A cheapskate for a sensei? Tut tut tut sensei" Jenny smirked

"Not at all sensei" Rebecca assured, after glaring at Jenny

They walked to Ichiraku's, where they found four people already there: One was a girl with pink hair, another was a raven haired boy, the eldest of them was a man with silverish hair, and the last was a boy they knew well.

"Hey Naruto!" Jenny said waving

"Jenny-chan! Fancy seeing you here again"

"Our sensei decided to treat us because we finally climbed the friggin' tree using chakra." she explained, then added dryly "Aren't we great?"

"Kakashi-san" Takeshi nodded to the silver-haired guy

"Takeshi-san" the guy acknowledged their sensei with a nod of his head.

"Ah, guys I want you to meet my team-mates, Sai and Sakura. And that's my sensei, Kakashi-sensei" Naruto introduced, pointing to each in turn. He turned to his team-mates "Guys, these are Rebecca, Amy, Jenny, Marija and Jessica"

"Hi" Rebecca smiled

"Hey" Amy said. "Oh, Naruto, as you probably guessed, this is our sensei, the guy we've "her friends looked at her "oh, ok, _I've_, been, moaning about."

"So you are the new girls the civilians have been talking about." Sakura said

"Probably" Marija replied sarcastically

"How is your training going?" she asked them, not noticing the sarcasm. Whilst they talked to the other teens, the senseis were talking.

"How is their training going?"Kakashi asked

"Quite well, Kaksahi-san. They are willing to work and learn. All five are talented, each in their own way." Takeshi replied" How was your mission?"

"Successful. A few problems along the way, but Naruto, Sai and Sakura took care of them"

"I expect you're proud of them, especially Sakura and Naruto"

"And why would I be Takeshi-san"

"You've watched them grow up from twelve year old brats to these talented shinobi"

"Aah, they've done well"

After they ate, they each went their own ways. The girls were talking as they walked.

"So, we've met more Naruto characters" Jenny said

"That Kakashi-guy doesn't talk much does he?" Amy wondered

"Nah, he doesn't really talk...or at least I don't think he does" Jenny giggled when the others looked at her with weird looks" What? I'm tired!"

"Why does he wear a mask?" Amy asked

"He just does. He never takes it off"

"Not even to eat?"

"Not sure. Once, in one of the episodes, a long time ago because Sasuke was still with them-"

"Yeah yeah, on with the story" Rebecca glared at Amy before continuing.

"Anyway, Sasuke, Naruto and Sakura-"

"Sasuke is that cute 'my life is so tragic' guy everyone thinks is hot right?"

"Yes" Rebecca answered shortly, "Anyway, they tried to see what was behind his mask. After trying so hard, they didn't get to see anything but the other mask he wore underneath because Ino's team got in the way just as he was about to eat"

"Point of story?"

"They never got to see him without a mask, and they are his _team_. Imagine other citizens."

"Yeah..."

"Bog off"

"You know, that was one helluva an episode" Jenny remarked

"Aw look! A puppy!" Jessica squealed, "Who's a cute puppy? You are! Yes you are!" she cooed.

"Jess, you're scaring it" Amy said blandly

"But it's cute" she pouted.

The girls gathered around the puppy, petting it. A boy came running round the corner. He ran towards the girls

"Oh, you found her" he gasped

"Who?"

"The puppy. She got out as I was feeding them. I'm Kiba"

"Jessica. That's Marija, Jenny, Rebecca and Amy. So this cute little thing is yours?"

"Yeah. Thanks for holding on to her"

"Oh no problem. Here you go"

"Thanks" he looked at them, "You're the new girls. Mum told me everyone kept mentioning you around Konoha. You're not from here"

"Nope, we're from the Village of the Night" Amy said

"Coo. Well I'd better get her back home. See ya around"

"Bye" the girls watched him walk away.

"So now we've met Inuzuka Kiba from Kurenai's team"

"Are those tattoos real? The triangular things on his face?" Amy asked

"Not sure. It might be face paint cos once I saw him without them"

"Oh, that would have been cool. Never mind. Let's get home quickly so I can sit down and watch TV." Amy replied, setting off. The others followed.

_Sorry for taking so long! Life has been totally hectic! Here's the newest chapter...reviews would be lovely...I think I need them...school is destroying me and I need some light in my life. Reviews are my Light. Take Care!_


	8. Begin First Jutsu!

_Disclaimer: I do not own any of the Naruto characters. I do own a very good assessment in Philosophy though…no you can't have it._

Thank you to those who reviewed. This is dedicated to you. I'm sorry I haven't updated in so long, but school really takes over your time trying to make you into a robot clone. It's true!! Sociology told me so! On to the Chapter, which I made very very long as an apology to making you wait!

Oh yeah, I got the names of the jutsus from sites I looked up on the net. If they are wrong, not my fault..heh. Oh, I know jutsu and technique is the same thing, but they will both be used in the story, just so you don't get confused.

Begin First Jutsu.

Two days later the girls stood before Takeshi once more, yawning, having had tog et up early again, for some new training, their sensei had said.

"Since you have finished the Tree Climbing Technique (Kinobori Shugyou), I think we-"

"Why did we even do that again?" Amy interrupted

"Didn't I explain?" They shook their heads "Oops my bad, sorry. But if you think of it logically, you would get the answer"

"I can't think" Jenny answered "My brain went on vacation and has decided to stay longer"

"Okay" He laughed "We-you did that training because it helps to teach you to focus your chakra, as well as being able to walk on vertical things like walls" A muffled "Spiderman" was heard, but he didn't see who had said it "It helps you learn to focus the right amount of chakra to any part of your body, tried out on the foot because this is apparently the hardest place to master chakra focusing. Theoretically, by achieving this skill, shinobi should be able to handle any jutsu with the right amount of chakra. I done this first because basically, I think it will help you complete the other jutsu trainings faster. Such as the new one we will learn today"

The girls nodded, and yawned; actually quite excited they would be learning a jutsu…something that couldn't have been done when in the Real World.

"Well, you should have heard of this one; Clone Technique (Bunshin no Jutsu). It creates illusory duplicates of the user, but cannot attack anything as they are not physical beings. It's one of the basic justus that all Academy students must learn before they become Genin."

"Basic? No problem" Jenny waved it off

"Just because it's basic doesn't mean it's easy." Takeshi warned "You are just starting out as shinobi, with newly released chakra. Basically, you are Academy students, just with more chakra and a stronger body. If you get this within today, I will be most surprised."

"And if we do?" Amy asked

"Then I will run round Konoha naked"

"Now, there's a sight to see" giggled Rebecca, Takeshi faintly blushing.

"Let's do it!" Jenny smirked

"You girls do realise that sensei wouldn't make a promise like that if he wasn't absolutely _sure_ we wouldn't do it, right?" Jessica queried

"Yes, worse luck" Jenny sighed, determined to make her sensei blush again: Mission successful.

"Shall we..erm..go on?" Takeshi stuttered

Half an hour later found the girls trying out the technique. Takeshi had shown them the hand signs needed and now they were trying to actually figure out how to get the jutsu to work properly.

"Remember; concentrate your chakra and keep in mind what you're aiming for whilst doing the hand signs"

"Easy to say it, but not to do it" grumbled Marija

The girls each tried, getting nowhere, as an hour passed.

"Argh! Stupid justu! Work dammit!" Amy yelled in annoyance. All she got was the feel of her chakra building, then deflating.

"Yelling at the chakra ain't gonna help Amy-chan" came a merry voice.

"Naruto!" called out Rebecca gladly, "Hey!"

"Hey" he smiled. "Good morning Takeshi-sensei"

"Ah hello Naruto" Takeshi smiled back at the lad "Here to help the girls?"

"I came to see them, but if they need my help, then I will gladly help" he grinned

"Oh boy, do we need help. Loads of it" Jenny said

"Which jutsu?"

"Clone" Jessica replied

"Are you using enough chakra?"

"How much do we need?" Amy asked him

"Depends. Try using about 20% and then change it depending on the results you get." He replied

"Nice explanation Naruto" Takeshi complimented

"Better than you gave" Jenny muttered, not so silently.

Takeshi chose to ignore her and continued looking at Naruto "Will you help them please?"

"Sure"

"Naruto help me!" Rebecca yelled at once

"Damn, beat me to it" Amy moaned

"Heh" Naruto rubbed the back of his neck, "I could help you both. I'll just make a shadow clone (kage bunshin)"

"Good" Amy agreed

"Right, and I'll help Marija, Jessica and Jenny" Takeshi said, before adding "Nice idea by the way" Naruto looked at him "The clones"

"Oh, right, thanks." Naruto smiled. He made a copy of himself, "Let's go over there" he said to Amy and Rebecca

"He did it so easy" Amy muttered. Takeshi heard her.

"And so will you once you get the hang of it" he said. He looked to the other three. Shall we begin?"

Rebecca and Amy went with Naruto and Clone-Naruto.

"So, no missions today?" Rebecca asked him

"Nope" he smiled "I need the break…erm I mean…Sai needed the break" They laughed at his blunder.

"Are you sure you don't mind helping us out with this?" Rebecca asked, worried they had forced him into it in some way.

"Nah" he smiled "You're friends and I always help my friends"

"Thanks" she replied simply

"Shall we get started? Do you know the hand-signs?"

"From the amount of times we've run through them, I should think we do" Amy answered

"I'm still slow at them" Rebecca said

"You'll get faster as you get used to them. Didn't you do Justus in your old village?"

"Erm, no. Peaceful village, no shinobi really. They thought the village would be safe that way" Rebecca made up the story quickly, noting to tell the other girls later should anyone else ask

"Stupid village elder" Amy added

"It was a bit silly. Never mind, for you now have the opportunity to learn from the Great Naruto. Be glad"

"Oh yeah…sure…"Amy butted in with a raised eye-brow "Well Oh Great One, how about you teach us two how to do the bloody jutsu?"

"Heh" Naruto rubbed the back of his head "Let's start!"

Amy was going through the same routine, each time increasing the amount of chakra. After a quarter of an hour there was a POOF sound.

"Um, Naruto? Is it meant to be slightly transparent, on the ground, with eight fingers on each hand?"

"Nope"

"Thought not" she sighed "How do I get rid of it"

"Use this hand sign and say 'Release' (kai)"

Marija was doing well. She kept changing the amount of chakra each time. She nearly got a POOF, but lost control over her chakra."

"Damn, I need to concentrate."

Jessica went to run through the hand-sign yet again, but fumbled it

"Drat! Third time I made the same mistake!"

"Keep calm" her sensei responded

"I am calm" she replied through gritted teeth. She tried again, and made the same mistake "Dammit! Stupid hand-signs!"

Jenny kept on trying and finally got a POOF.

"YAY!"

"Um, Jenny?"

"Yes sensei?"

"It's not meant to have eight eyes. Nor is it meant to not be able to fit its tongue back into its mouth because it's too long"

"Ah crap"

3 hours passed and a grumbling of a different kind was heard.

"Ne, sensei, can we go eat now? I'm kinda hungry"

"No duh. I think the whole of Konoha can tell" Amy commented

"OK you guys can have a break"

"Aren't you joining us?" Jessica asked

"No, I'm off to have a talk with the other senseis I think I know what style you should learn"

"OK so we'll be back in an hour or so" Marija said

"Right" He left. Jessica turned to the others.

"Hey, where are we gonna eat?"

"Ichiraku's!" Came Naruto's answer

"How about another restaurant?" Amy asked

"Ramen" whined Naruto

"OK OK I get it, Ramen it is." Marija laughed, laughing more as Naruto's face lit up.

They walked down to the ramen stand. Upon getting there, they ordered and sat, noticing two boys already there.

"Hey, you're the guy with that puppy…K-something"

"Kiba"

"That's it "Amy said clicking her fingers.

"Hey Kiba, Shino."

"Naruto" Kiba acknowledged. Shino nodded. "So, you've made friends with the new girls"

"Yeah, you've met them?"

"Once" Jessica replied "He has the cutest puppy!"

"Shino have you met them?"

"No I have not"

"Well, that's Rebecca, Jenny, Marija, Amy and Jessica" Shino nodded to them. Jenny said "Hi"

The food was delivered and they got stuck in. Jenny decided it would be a great idea to try eating her ramen 'Naruto's Way'. She promptly burnt her tongue, scalded her mouth, gagged and nearly choked.

"Ok…not a good idea" she gasped

"No definitely not one of your better ones" Rebecca responded, handing her a glass of water. Amy and Kiba were in hysterics, Jess was giving a worried look whilst giggling, Shino just stared at her whilst Naruto really laughed. Marija was wishing she had had a camera-recorder so she could watch it over and over again. Jenny glared at her, as if knowing exactly what her friend was thinking.

"What?!" she exclaimed. "Everyone else was wishing the same thing, right guys?"

The others decided that answering would be a very bad idea, this knowledge aided by the glare sent their way by a known source. They continued eating when all of a sudden Jessica gave a slight jerk.

"What's up?" Rebecca asked her quietly

"A bug" she whispered urgently" Kill it!" She raised her hand slightly

"No!" hissed Rebecca "Shino's a bug user, remember? We don't want to piss him off by killing one of his bugs"

"I forgot"

"Evidently"

"Oh shut it" Jessica pulled her tongue out childishly at Rebecca, who promptly retaliated by sticking hers out back.

"What in the name of all that's insane are you two doing?" Amy queried, giving the two of them a weird stare.

"Nothing" they replied at the same time. They looked at each other and giggled.

"Morons" muttered Amy, returning to her food.

"So, Kiba, how is the puppy?" Jessica asked

"She's ok. Keeps trying to escape, but apparently it's genetic since her father did the same thing until he calmed down. Hopefully, she'll do the same"

"Have you named her yet?"

"I'm thinking of Kira, but it's not definite yet"

"Isn't that your name with a different consonant?" Amy noted

"Uh I guess, but I didn't think of it that way" Amy glanced at him "I didn't!"

"I didn't say anything"

"But you thought it"

"Does it really matter?" Jessica interjected "It's a sweet name"

"I think road-runner would have suited her better" Amy commented

"Would you like to see her again" Kiba asked, ignoring Amy's remark, "All of you I mean. Even you" he looked at Amy, who glared.

"We'd love to" Marija said

"Ne, Kiba, can I come?" Naruto asked, nearly jumping in his seat "Can I? Can I? Huh? Can I?"

"If it shuts you up, then yes. Shino, you'll come right? And we'll call Hinata"

"It depends on what day as my father is teaching me some new techniques."

"Now?" Kiba asked

"We'd love to but we have training to get back to today" Jessica replied unhappily, wanting to see Kira quite a bit.

"Another time then" Kiba promised "I'll let you know later. Or, if I don't see you, I'll let Naruto know and he can inform you, if he doesn't forget" Naruto grinned at him

"Sounds good to me. Come on girls." Rebecca said "Finish up cos we have to get back" Naruto looked at her "No, you cannot have another bowl. You've had 23 already. Oh, and Shino-san? If you would, please remove any bugs you put on us. We've heard of bug users back in our village and would prefer not to be tagged "She smiled.

Shino nodded "I understand. A shinobi must always be aware, and you are new. However, if the Hokage trusts you, then I trust her judgemtent. I apologize"

"No need "she smiled" It's part of your job as a shinobi to find out any threats. Rest assured, we aren't." They bid goodbye to their new friends and left for the training field.

When they arrived they found their sensei already waiting for them.

"Yo sensei!" Jenny greeted

"Enjoy your lunch?"

"Naruto did" Amy laughed, "Are you sure you can continue helping us train after eating so much?"

"Of course" he beamed "I could a hundred more bowls and still be able to train"

"Wouldn't you burst first?" Marija pointed out

"Maybe. Shall I try?"

"Please don't" Amy answered "I won't be cleaning up after you"

"Shall we get back to training" their sensei suggested.

"Yeah...Wait! You said you thought you knew what techniques we should learn. Have you decided?" Rebecca asked

"Near enough"

"So? Tell us!" Jenny demanded

Her sensei looked at her and said in a mysterious voice "You'll have to wait and see" and he walked off, back to the place where he had been training Jessica, Marija and Jenny.

"But I wanna know" whined Rebecca. Amy slapped the back of Rebecca's head, who then pouted.

"Shoot! She's in one of her weird moods again" Marija groaned. Naruto was giving Rebecca a weird look: she had seemed so adult-like. "Oh don't worry about her. She's just gone a little hyper. She gets like that sometimes"

"In fact, to try and reduce the many times of hyperness, we made a list of what she can eat" Jenny added

"You mean what she can't eat" Naruto said

"No, what she can. If she's with us and eats, lettuce for example, she'll become hyper. We've had to make a list of what she can actually eat or drink just to try and reduce her 'Weirdo Times'. And we keep having to knock things off the list"

"I think about a week ago we had to tell her she was no longer allowed milk" Marija said thoughtfully. Naruto looked at her, then at Rebecca, who mouthed "I can be very weird". Now he looked alarmed.

"So...er...shall we get back to training? Those clones aren't gonna make themselves you know!" Naruto was weirded out by the fact that one who seemed to be so mature could actually be so..weird. He grinned weakly.

"Becks, you've scared him "Amy stated blandly

"I didn't mean to!" she looked at Naruto "Sorry Naruto, I'm not really that bad. I just giggle at random things or start singing some random song. And it's not just me; the others get weird too at times. Marija giggles and says random things, Jenny becomes homicidal and wants to dominate the world, Amy becomes weird and smiley, and Jessica...well Jess usually doesn't stop talking, but when she's hyper, she talks more, horror of horrors. Put us together, and we'll frighten away everyone with out weirdness." She grinned

"Add Naruto to the mix, and we can scare everyone half to death" Amy grinned

"Well, as scary as you are, if you don't start training now, you'll be scared to death by me" Takeshi interrupted, "Now come on. I want you all to know how to do a complete clone by the end of the day" He walked off, hiding a grin at the looks of horror on their faces.

"You have to be kidding me. He's kidding right? Right?" Jessica looked at the others, waiting for their laughs of 'Of course'.They just looked at Takeshi walking away.

"Oh shit" Jenny said


	9. Clone Activated and Perverts Announced

_**Disclaimer: **__I do not own the Naruto characters…must I do this every time? It saddens me to know this._

I'm sending this out because for the next month I'll be supposedly getting ready for my exams and may not be able to type up any more and post it. After the beginning of June, I'll try to type up more and post it.

There are some…insinuations here….this is why the story is categorized T for teenagers. Not much, but they are there…and by perverted I mean reading fan-fics with…eh…stuff in them…and things like that lol

Enjoy!

Oh, what do you think of the characters?...Yes, I'm asking you to review.

Clone Activated and Perverts Announced

The five girls worked hard that day. And the next. And the next. By the fourth day each was thoroughly sick of the stupid clones, but being stubborn teenagers, kept at it.

Rebecca and Jessica had gotten books from the Konoha Library on chakra and how to use it, and on basic jutsus, and were reading up on their favourite jutsu.

Marija kept on changing the amount of chakra she used while Jenny calculated it according to body structure and strength. Amy figured out the ratios and tried to deduce what it all meant.

Each morning the girls would get up and train in the garden until it was time to meet their sensei and Naruto, who continued to help, even bringing Shikamaru and Chouji. Well, he brought Shikamaru to see what he could figure out, what with him being a genius and all. Chouji tagged along, but kept the girls' spirits up when they failed yet again. He also helped keep Amy and Jenny off of Shikamaru when the genius said "Tch, troublesome women. Never stop whining" Shikamaru had never realised that even beginners could be so determined to kill.

The fifth day came and the girls were training again. Their clones were now improving; some taking on a human shape, only to pop when the wind blew too hard, or a leaf hit it. They had been training for three hours, and each was tired, and quite irritated.

"Oh goddamnit!" Jenny yelled as another one of her creations popped out of existence, "Work dammit work!" she raced through the hand-signs, now being completely used to them, flared up her chakra and a small amount of smoke rose up. She saw a copy of herself and waited for it to burst. It didn't. She waited, but nothing. A leaf fell onto its head, and she started to groan, until she realised she hadn't heard a pop. Looking, she yelled in glee; the clone still stood there! "I've done it! I've done it!" she squealed, nearly dancing

"Well done Jenkins" Rebecca said fondly

"Hm, well I must say I never expected Jenny to be the first one." Takeshi said smirking as she threw him a glare. He looked round "Come on you lot, keep practising! Oh and Jenny? Don't sit just yet. You have to keep on making them to show that it wasn't a one-off and you really have a hang on this jutsu. Enjoy"

Jenny huffed.

Over that day and the next the rest got better at it, with Jenny learning to produce them perfectly. She started giving the others tips and soon both Rebecca and Marija could make them. By the third day all girls had managed to make their own copies and their sensei set about teaching them the Transformation Technique (Henge no Jutsu), enabling them to transform into the appearance of another person or object.

"Hey! Guess which one is the real Naruto and the fake one!" Rebecca laughed pointing to two Naruto's.

"Let me guess, both are fake?" Marija replied sarcastically.

"Nope, one is definitely the real Naruto. Which one?"

"Um…the right one" Jessica said "His hair looks different"

"Left" Marija and Jenny agreed. They looked at Amy expectantly.

"Oh okay...um Naruto, see this triangle?" she drew a triangle in the ground with a stick. She then drew an 'x' in one corner, '2+x' in another and '3+x' in the last corner "Find x"

One Naruto, the one on the right, raised his eyebrows and glared. The other one, lefty, pointed to 'x' and yelled "Found it!"

"That's Naruto" Amy pointed to lefty "Idiot"

The group fell about laughing, whilst the real Naruto dispelled his clone. They laughed even harder when he pouted and said, mournfully, "Not funny". He poked Amy in the ribs, "Meany" he said

To his surprise, Amy squealed and crouched over. A gleam became apparent in his eye "So…someone's ticklish eh?" He grinned evilly

"Yeah, Becks is" Amy pointed to Rebecca, who shot her a dirty look.

"Oh, but so is Amy-chan" Naruto took a step closer.

"Don't you dare!" Amy yelled. He smirked. "Naruto Uzumaki, if you take one more step closer to me, I will rip your arms off and stick them up your ar—"

"OK OK I get it!" he put his arms out in defence, then immediately snatched them back in. He glanced at Rebecca.

"Oh no you don't. You do NOT even want to hear my threat" She warned. He winced.

"You got owned man" a smug voice said. They looked at where it had come from and saw Kiba.

"Kiba-kun" Rebecca greeted him

"Kiba!" growled Naruto "What did you mean by that huh?! You wanna fight?!"

"Anytime dufus"

"How about—"

"How about you shut up and ask Kiba why he's here" Marija said pointedly. Naruto shut up.

"Whipped" muttered Kiba

"What do you want?" snapped Naruto

"Just to see if you'd like to come and see my dogs"

"Ooh can we? Can we? Can we? Pleeease?!" Jessica said jumping slightly.

"If it shuts you up and sensei gives us permission, then yes "Marija glanced at Jessica, slightly irritated "Where is sensei?"

"Sensei!" Jenny yelled

"Here" he said behind her. She jumped.

"Since when?"

"All the time"

"Liar" she retorted

"Am not" he grinned, knowing what would happen

"Are too"

"Am not"

"Are too" Am n-"

"Sensei did you take any happy pills today?" Rebecca asked incredulously.

"No why?" She looked at him "What, can't your sensei have fun?"

"Of course he can" Jenny smirked

"You know, I don't want to know what fun you are talking about" Takeshi said

"Sensei! Ha! Sensei's a pervert" Jenny grinned triumphantly.

"Not more than you are "he said, thinking he would get out of it. Everyone grinned, Jenny the largest.

"Then you are a huge pervert just like me! Loser!" She punched the air

"Wait, girls can be perverts?" Naruto queried, looking at Kiba.

"I always thought the boys were the perverts" Kiba answered

"Huh! You think that us girls are all nice, sweet, innocent creatures who could never have any dirty thoughts whatsoever? Guess again!"

"Believe me, girls have the same thoughts running through our heads like you boys do, just not every second of the day…especially teenage girls" Jessica grinned

"Yeah, we understand innuendos perfectly" Jenny added, "Even make them ourselves"

"And it's the quiet ones you have to look out for" Marija added

"Naruto looked at Kiba, who looked scared.

"B-B-But Hinata…she's very quiet and shy...she would never…think…right Naruto?"

"Hinata? Hinata?" He looked dumbfounded for a moment "Oh the girl who has fainting problems" Rebecca glanced at him, doing a mental head-slap "Nah, she's too…well I don't think she's like that. You should know Kiba; she's your team mate…isn't she?"

"No, she's not like that. She's really sweet and kind "Rebecca said quickly, not wanting to destroy any chance of Hinata and Naruto getting together; Naruto was doing a wonderful job of that already.

"You know Hinata?" Kiba asked "When did you meet her?"

Rebecca realised her mistake. She thought quickly "Oh we've heard about her. Neighbours, shops, civilians, you know, gossip. From what we've heard, she's too sweet to be one of us" she explained.

"Oh, right. So, shall we head to my house? You might be able to meet Hinata in person…if her father lets her out that is "He muttered darkly.

"Can we sensei?" Jessica asked

"Well I don't know" Jessica stared at him "Well ok "he laughed "Remember that tomorrow is tai-jutsu day and you need your energy, so don't tie yourselves out; with the dogs or by staying up watching I don't know what Jenny" He smiled and poofed out before Jenny could throw a rock at him.

"Shall we go?" Kiba asked

"Let's go!"

"Jessica? Shut up"

"Sorry"


	10. Puppies and New Friends

_**Disclaimer:**__ I do not own any of the characters you recognise from the manga/anime._

Puppies and New Friends

The five girls and the two boys left the training grounds and started walking towards Kiba's house. As they were walking down the streets packed full of both civilians and shinobi, the girls noticed, or rather felt, people staring at them.

Rebecca noticed the curious glances coming their way; they had been getting them since they had arrived in Konoha. Luckily they had died down since they had arrived, just not in all vicinities. She smiled and nodded to everyone, whose faces also broke out in welcoming smiles and mutters of "What a sweet girl" and "I'll have to tell Yukie-san that what she heard about the new girls was wrong". For a moment she wondered what this Yukie-san had heard, and then dismissed the thought. Rumours were to be disregarded: one way or another, they were always exaggerated.

All of a sudden he noticed something; something she disliked. When the stares focused on Kiba, the eyes smiled; when they were focused on the girls, they showed curiosity. However, when the eyes caught sight of Naruto, the stares turned into glares, and hate and fear showed. She couldn't understand why, until it hit her. Of course! Naruto held the Kyuubi inside him. She and the others had never even thought about Naruto being the container. Maybe, because they had known Naruto for so long due to the manga and the anime, they were already sued to this fact and didn't mind because they knew what Naruto waslike, especially since they had also met him in the flesh, so to speak. And therefore, when they had met him, they hadn't thought of what he held inside him. And they didn't care. Evidently the citizens of Konoha did. Listening carefully she could just about hear what they were saying:

"Demon brat"

"-walking about without a care in the world"

"-will bring destruction"

"-Look at him!"

"Is he trying to brainwash the girls against Konoha?"

"-bringing them to his side"

"The poor dears"

"Someone should warn them about the demon brat"

Something inside her snapped. It was the look in Naruto's eyes that did it. If she could them, then he, with his heightened senses, could hear every single evil word. And although he didn't show how much they hurt him, his eyes did. She saw it as he glanced back at her, maybe trying to figure out how she felt after hearing all these horrible things, if she had heard them. She couldn't take it any longer. Warn her indeed.

She walked a little faster until she was side-by-side with Naruto, and when he looked at her in surprise, she smiled at him. She squeezed his hand slightly to show him that, yes, she had heard, but she did not give the slightest damn to what they were saying.

"Maybe you shouldn't walk so close" Naruto muttered

"Why?"

"They" he indicated the civilians "will start talking about you and how you are friends with me. They might hurt you because of me"

"I don't care. I don't give a rat's arse as to what they think about me, or as to what they think they know about you. I know you Naruto, and you are one of the sweetest guys I have ever met. You are my _friend_, and I don't give up my friends just because some ignorant assholes tell me I should. I ignore them. And as to them hurting me…I have Marija. She'll protect me; she always has. Do you think they are gonna hurt me with her around?" They burst out laughing, imagining what Marija would do to anyone who touched her fiends. The gossipers in the street stared and muttered.

"Besides Marija-chan, you have me" Naruto gave her a solemn look "I will always protect those who are dear to me. And I count you, and the other girls, as dear to me."

She was touched, and her eyes misted over "Thanks Naruto"

"Don't cry!" Naruto smiled "They'll think I've hurt you and will run over and bash me to death"

"Not if I bash them first" Rebecca replied darkly, "And I wasn't going to cry"

"No?"

"No"

"You sure?"

"Positive"

"Positively positive?"

"Marija. Hit him."

"Gladly" came the reply. Naruto gave her a pleading look, and then tried to hide behind her as Marija marched up smirking.

They arrived at Kiba's home still giggling. They had taken pity on Naruto and had decided not to kill him. Throughout their walk to Kiba's, everyone had kept cracking jokes, tripping over or arguing about silly things. Along the way the girls had probably made a few enemies with those who were close-minded to see what a great person Naruto was, but they didn't care. They stopped in front of a big house and noticed two people standing in front of the gate waiting: a male and a female.

The male was definitely Shino and so they guessed the female was Hinata, the third member of Kiba's team. Their guess was proven correct when Kiba yelled out "Hey Shino, Hinata! I brought the others, although he idiot had to tag along" Queue another bicker about who was actually the idiot.

A quiet voice interrupted them "Um…isn't this a little rude?" they turned to look at the girl, who turned red upon realising everyone was looking at her. She bowed "I'm really sorry they are acting this way"

"Wha-? No,No it doesn't matter. We're used to them" Marija laughed "Usually we let them get on with it and if they don't stop by the five minute mark, I hit them. I'm Marija by the way"

"H-Hinata" she bowed slightly

"I'm Rebecca" Rebecca smiled at the girl

"I'm Amy"

"I'm Jessica" she smiled at the shy girl

"Jenny here!"

"Nice to meet you all" she went to bow again, but Kiba stopped her.

"Ne, Hinata, there's no need to be so formal. They're friends" She put her head down, blushing.

"Oh it doesn't matter. I found it sweet" Rebecca said quickly "And I think you'd do better to learn some manners from Hinata-san, Kiba. And you too Naruto" She said to the boy who had started to laugh at Kiba "Speaking of manners, I nearly forgot mine. Good afternoon Shino-san"

The young man nodded to her and the other girls as they bid him hello. Introductions done and pleasantries over, Kiba showed them the way to where the Inuzuka dogs were kept. Small yips could be heard, others answering them. Walking up to the place, they saw a woman with wildish spiky hair talking to the dogs.

'That must be Tsume' Rebecca thought. As if to prove her right, Kiba yelled out "Hey mum! I've brought the new friends I was telling you about"

The woman stood up and she immediately smiled at the girls. A motherly aura surrounded them; a feeling they had missed, and each one thought of their mothers. For a moment each of the girls longed to feel their mothers' arms wrapped round them, their perfumes surrounding them, wanting that feeling of protection mothers always exhume.

The woman stepped forward and introduced herself. Each of the girls did so in return and Tsume turned to Shino and Hinata, welcoming them back to her house, commenting on how much they had grown since she last saw them three days before. She turned to Naruto. Rebecca watched, alert, to see how Tsume would treat Naruto; she felt a little scared. Her fears were for nothing however, as Tsume smiled at Naruto, an honest smile, and her eyes held no hostility, and she welcomed him to her house. Naruto, and Rebecca, relaxed.

"So" she said "You've comes to see the new puppies. They've grown since you last saw them." She picked up a puppy whom the girls thought they had seen before. "Here's Kira, the puppy who decided that her time had come to have an adventure"

"Aw! Hasn't she grown!" Jessica squealed. Tsume laughed, showing them the rest of the puppies, each of which were picked up and totally covered in love and kisses, As they were playing with the puppies, a big white…thing came running, or bounding, up to them.

"Akamaru!" Kiba yelled, putting down the puppy he had been holding.

"Is that a pony?" Amy asked "Or is it a sheep?"

"This is Akamaru, my partner" Kiba announced proudly.

"Why haven't we seen him with you? I'm sure he'd stand out" Amy asked

"He hurt his paw on a mission and Hana said he had to stay home for a while" He explained.

"I thought your mum's name was Tsume. I did hear that right, didn't I?" Amy asked

"You did. Hana is my older sister" Kiba laughed "She's a vet"

"Oh…cool"

"I wanted to be a vet" Rebecca mused

"Really?"

"Yeah, when I was a kid"

"Not now then?"

"No, I knew I couldn't stand not being able to help each and every animal. Now I've decided to help children"

"T-That sounds nice, Rebecca-san" Hinata said

"Rebecca, please" She smiled at the girl "I just want to help those kids who have no one to turn to"

"And make them worse" Marija added smirking.

"Nice to see you all supporting me" Rebecca said dryly.

"Well I support you" Naruto grinned "Dreams should never be broken!"

"He sounds like Gai" muttered Jenny to Rebecca

"I'm going to become Hokage!" Naruto announced, yet again.

"Good luck with that" Kiba remarked. Amy smirked.

"Thanks for the support Naruto" Rebecca said, ignoring the others. A puppy barked at her, "Aw what's wrong cutie? Was I not paying you enough attention?" She cooed, holding the puppy to her.

"No,you're not" Kiba answered

"She wasn't talking to you idiot" Naruto shot back, getting Kiba back for his earlier comment. His attention turned away from Kiba and to the puppy he had been playing with when a sharp pain was felt in his hand "Ow! It bit me!"

"Maybe we should call it Nibbler" Jenny laughed

"I once called my terrapin that" Rebecca said unthinkingly

"How many pets do you-never mind" Marija ended quickly

"I said this puppy bit me! Isn't anyone going to worry about me?" Naruto half-yelled

"Nope"

"No"

"Do you think I should give the puppy a shot? It was Naruto it bit after all"

"Yeah, sure"

"Naruto-kun, a-are you o-ok?" Hinata asked very quietly.

"Eh? Oh, I'm ok Hinata-chan" he smiled at her, and she turned bright red. The other girls smiled at each other, wondering how Naruto could not have figured it out yet.

"Well, if you girls want, you can help train these puppies and then, afterwards, we can go into the house and have a lovely lunch. Something that doesn't consist of the word 'Ramen'" Tsume looked at Naruto as she said this

"Ramen's good!" He protested

"Chocolate is good, but you can't live on it"

"I would willingly try" Rebecca mumbled

"No" Marija said sternly

"But!"

"No"

"Damn" she pouted slightly

"Becks is a chocaholic" Marija explained

"Who isn't!" Tsume exclaimed laughing, "Shall we get cracking then?"

"Yeah!"

"Right, Kiba and Amy, you two will be taking these three puppies. Marija and Jessica, you'll have these ones here. Shino, Jenny and Hinata, You take those brown ones over there. Naruto and Rebecca will take the ones over there, by that tree. I'll come over and explain what you'll have to do. Okay?"

"Okay!"

Well well well, Hello again! Exams are over, although whether they have been passed is unknown, and I will hopefully be able to start posting again. Forgive me for taking so bloody long. Of course, me being me, I have a slight complaint…and that is, I've had loads of hits, but not one review…could you possibly send me a review? Please? I need a drop of happiness to take my fear of having to re-sit my maths exam away


	11. Puppies, peeing and food

_**Disclaimer: I do not own the characters you recognise from the manga /anime. I own this plot, the girls, and their lovable sensei.**_

I am going to need your help. I myself do know a bit about Japanese customs, but I'm not that knowledgeable on them. If you guys know any customs, please send me a message and let me know…I hope I got this one correct…Enjoy!

**Puppies, peeing and food**

"Basically" Tsume told them, "Today I want you to teach these puppies the basic commands such as 'sit', 'paw', 'lay' and so on"

"Won't that take forever?" Jenny asked

"Pardon?" Tsume asked, confused as to what Jenny meant

"When I was training my dogs, it took a long while for them to get it" Rebecca explained

"Were they nin-dogs?"

"Um, no, just normal ones"

"That's why then. Nin-dogs are of higher intelligence, not that I'm insulting your dogs intelligence."

"They'd have to be I guess" Rebecca replied thoughtfully, "I mean they have to learn how to fight along-side their partners as well as learn to assess the situation and do what is best"

"Ooh Becka's using logic" Jenny smirked

"Now there's something the idiot can't do" Kiba said at once

"Now Kiba! You shouldn't talk about yourself in such a way!" Rebecca retorted quickly

"Ooh Burn!" Jenny said as the others laughed. Tsume smiled, realising her son had made some good new friends.

"Let's get to work" Kiba mumbled, turning to the puppies.

They each went to their dictated places laughing. Tsume went around telling them what they were to teach the puppies, and showing them how. Kiba and Amy started off with Amy cuddling the puppies with Kiba telling her to put them down so he could teach them how to sit on command. He got glared at.

Marija and Jessica were too focused on tickling the puppies and laughing when the puppies rolled over instead of sat at first. The did eventually start training them, only to laugh again as the puppies got it wrong or jumped up at them.

Shino, Hinata and Jenny got to work quietly, if you could call Jenny's constant growls of "Don't you dare eat/piss on/play with my show dog. Just sit dammit!" They ended up with Hinata softly ordering the dogs to sit while Shino and Jenny gently pushed them into a sitting position.

Naruto and Rebecca got the one nicknamed Nibbler, who took an immediate liking to Naruto's fingers and ankle, the sweet one Rebecca had been holding and a little black one with white paws. They sat them in a line and Rebecca commanded them to sit while Naruto pushed down on the behind of their body to put them in the sitting position. Each time they concentrated on one, the other two would run away to play. When Nibbler had done so for the fifth time, Naruto charged after him, grabbed him, and had yelped when the little adorable puppy had bit him with its tiny sharp dagger-like teeth, Naruto decided to take action and get help. Putting Nibbler down, he ran through hand signs Rebecca recognised very well, he created four Kage Bunshin, set them in pairs and gave a puppy to each pair, Nibbler being one of those puppies, to train.

"Oy Naruto! That's cheating!" Kiba yelled over

"It's being intelligent" Naruto smirked

"Then it's a one-off for you" Kiba replied snarkily

"But it'll never happen for you" Naruto replied back smartly.

"Why you-" Kiba was cut off by Amy's laugh and the warm feeling of something wet on his shoe…a puppy put it's leg down. "Damn it!" This set Naruto and the others into hysterics. Tsume was grinning at her son's discomfort.

They got back to work after Kiba had washed his foot. Tsume headed into the house, located not that far away from the dog's pens, to start on lunch. About an hour later, an hour full of giggling, laughter and fun, Tsume's voice was heard calling them in. They put the puppies in the pen and locked the door carefully to stop adventurous puppies from wandering around Konoha.

As they were about to enter the house Rebecca hesitated. Because of her love for Japan, she had read up on it and its customs. And she was worried about upsetting Tsume who had been really kind to them. She looked at Naruto for help.

"What's wrong Rebecca-chan?" he asked.

"Your customs may be different from our villages' and I wouldn't want to upset anyone."

"I'm sure they know that and would understand. Is that what is bothering you?"

"Kinda" she admitted

"I-If there a-are any customs y-you should know about, we'll help you" Hinata's soft voice said

"That's right!" Kiba said "Now let's get inside before mum gets annoyed. She's scary when she's annoyed" he turned and walked into the house.

"No need to take your shoes off here" Shino said "They have dogs" he explained

"Huh?" Jessica asked

"Japanese custom" Rebecca said quietly and shortly

"Ah"

"Let's go EAT!" Naruto punched the air and dragged Rebecca to the kitchen after Kiba, the others following.

They entered the kitchen where delicious aromas made their stomach's rumble, Naruto's the loudest. Tsume indicated the table where the cutlery was laid out. They each took a seat.

"I've made some foreign food since Tsunade-sama told us that your village was very westernised and I didn't know what you girls eat" She placed bowls of potato salad, rice, some meats as well as some other dishes on the table. No ramen was in sight.

"Before eating, say 'Itadakimasu'" the girls were told in under-tones.

Tsume sat at the table "Tuck in"

"Itadakimasu" they said, the girls in a quiet tone afraid to get it wrong, or just not able to pronounce it properly. Naruto made up for their lack of volume.

The food, tasting as delicious as it looked, was eaten with a relish. Tsume looked quite pleased to see everyone had enjoyed her cooking, and looked even more pleased when she saw their expressions at the desserts she had made; chocolate muffins.

"See Naruto" Kiba said munching on a muffin" there are things as good as ramen" Naruto's answer was to take another muffin.

"Tsume-san, these are yummy" Jenny said

They are" agreed Rebecca" and thank you for the lovely meal"

"My pleasure" Tsume said getting up to clear the plates.

"We'll do that" Rebecca said at once "You cooked, so the least we can do it wash up"

"Tsume went to sit in the living room while the teenagers each took on their own share of cleaning up. They then hung out for a while, never noticing the time fly by. Soon it was late afternoon and they had to leave. Bidding their farewells to Tsume, Kiba accompanied Shino and Hinata home, whilst Naruto walked the girls home, to make sure they arrived safely since they had apparently just made enemies with a number of civilians. Thanking him and promising to see him the following day, the girls bid him a good night and went inside. As he walked away, Naruto glanced back to look at the door, and smiled.

Erm…forgive me for taking so long…I thought with the holidays I'd have more time…but apparently I get lazy in the hols…especially since my bro is still in school and I got the pc all day long and can watch all my Japanese dramas, including atashinchi no danshi and Mei-chan no Shitsuji…I think they are awesome lol I don't know when the next chapter will be out cos I got the sims 3 and am trying to get used to it…I prefer the sims 2 up to now.

Anyway, hope you enjoyed this…the best way for me to know is for you to review. Even an A* will do…or a D*…and I have a poll…please vote!

Happy Holidays!


	12. Plans and Threats

_**Disclaimer: I do not own the characters you recognise from the manga /anime. I own this plot, the girls, and their lovable sensei.**_

~~ means a lot of time has elapsed

** means it's a new paragraph

**Plans and Threats**

As the end of May approached, the girls realised that they had already been in Konoha for nearly a month. From what Tsunade had told them, Jiraiya had made no progress on the transportation jutsu and, understandably, he couldn't spend all his time on it because of the threat of the Akatsuki looming ever closer. Tsunade herself had problems; the elders were giving off blatant hints about using Naruto to destroy their enemies. Rebecca bristled at this, hating them more than ever, but Tsuande assured them everything was under her control.

Worrying about the girls' feeling homesick, Tsuande had asked if there was anything Jiraiya could bring them from their world. They had each requested some personal objects such as clothes, teddies and photos. While thinking about what to bring from their world, Amy had thought about something. She asked Tsunade why Jiraiya couldn't just send them the way he sent the manga. Tsunade had nodded and replied that it had something to do with the larger amount of atoms and the different way they were formed from that of a manga, since they were actually live objects, and Jiraiya had to know what he had exactly done wrong, which he still didn't. For now, the girls understood, they had to stay in Konoha. They weren't too upset about it.

While walking to the training grounds where their sensei was waiting fro them, Rebecca remembered something.

"Hm, it's nearly June" she said looking at the sky

Amy looked at her "Yes Beck, June comes after May. Aren't you clever?!"

"No I mean soon enough it will be _June_"

"What are you-oh!" Marija understood "Yes _June_. I wonder what June brings us" she grinned

"Probably more training" muttered Jessica. Jenny was staring at Rebecca strangely.

"But what else is in June? In the first couple of days of June?" Rebecca hinted

"Beck, if you are going to keep this up, I'm going to hit you" Amy declared bluntly.

Rebecca hummed a tune, Marija joining in. The others looked at them weirdly until they recognised the tune. Amy smirked

"Why, is it someone's birthday?" she asked

"I do believe it is" Marija laughed, "I wonder whose it is, **Jenny**"

"Get lost" Jenny smiled

"Did you think we'd forget? Not a chance in hell, especially since it's your seventeenth. Had we been back home, you'd be of drinking age…again. Can't think why they changed it from sixteen to seventeen" she mumbled to Marija

"So what are we going to do then?" Jessica asked "Go watch a film?"

"Or we could go to a restaurant?" Marija suggested

"Or we could do both" Rebecca said, "We all, including Naruto and the others if you want, could go watch a film then go to Konoha's equivalent of McDonald's; The Petals"

"Jenny's face lit up "Yeah, go on" she said ultra-casually "We'll ask Naruto when he gets back from that mission tomorrow. We can also ask Kiba, Shino and Hinata. Then there's pineapple-head Shikamaru, Chouji and that blonde Ino. And I suppose we'll have to ask Sakura since we're gonna ask Sai."

"Yes, we do" Rebecca said strongly "Come on Jen, admit it, she's better than the manga one" when they had hung out with Naruto, his two team-mates had sometimes come along. Once you got over Sakura's brashness, she was OK, as long as you didn't rub her the wrong way; as Naruto and Sai constantly did. Sakura had been quite suspicious of them at first, but once she got to know them, she had become quite friendly, although Marija and Jenny were still not that fond of her. They were however realising that genin-Sakura, vain and naïve had long gone.

"So it's set then? In a week we go and see a film then eat at Petals for Jenny's birthday" Jessica confirmed.

"It's a date!" Rebecca yelled happily

"What's a date?" came a male's voice from behind them. Rebecca gasped in shock, twirling round, whilst Jessica gave out a small shriek as Amy let out a slight yell.

"Sensei!"

"Of course. Who did you think it was? Johnny Depp?" he chuckled.

"I wish" Rebecca said mournfully

"Wait! How do you know about Johnny Depp?" Jenny asked, realising what he had actually said.

Takeshi looked at them, puffed out his chest and said "As your sensei, I feel it is my duty to learn more about you and your world so that I may…uh…get to know my students better so that we can work well as a team and so function better as one" They looked at him, eyebrows raised "And I was curious since I'm sure I heard his name mentioned once or twice" he admitted "And I'm also curious about this date. Has someone fallen in love?" he teased.

"I wish" Rebecca muttered again," No" she said loudly" Someone's birthday is coming up and we've decided to go out for her birthday"

"Ah yes, Jenny's birthday"

"How did you know about that?!" Jenny asked in astonishment" Do you have super hearing or something?"

"That or he read and memorized out files" Rebecca said, looking at their sensei, whose mouth quirked in a grin. When they had first arrived in Konoha, Tsunade had taken down some information on them, including their birthdays.

"You got me" he laughed

"Hey sensei" Jenny said suddenly" You wanna come?"

Takeshi looked at her in surprise. He'd never expected her to ask him to go with them. He felt quite elated actually; it meant his hard work to try to make the girls feel at home in Konoha was working. Takeshi himself knew how hard it was to be without your parents. He had lost both his parents at a young age and his childhood was lonely, until the third Hokage took him under his wing and taught him how to live. When the girls had arrived in the manner they had, entering a new world where they knew no one and had lost all they did know, Takeshi had felt for them and had readily accepted the job as their sensei. When he had met the girls the first time, a bond had been formed, and he had vowed to become someone they could trust. It seemed as if he had become that and much more besides; it looked as if they counted him as a friend.

"Sensei? Earth to sensei" someone waved a hand in front of his face. "Come in sensei!"

"Huh? Oh, erm, I'd love to come, if you're sure you won't mind"

"If I minded, I wouldn't have asked" Jenny said smartly.

"Won't it trouble you?" he asked walking besides them to the training grounds" You know, having your sensei there with your friends?"

"Ah but our sensei is only, what? Six years older than us? Compared to their sensei, you're a teen" Jenny laughed "And besides, you're not just our friend, Naruto and the others know you too, so they won't mind"

"So you're coming right?" Marija asked

"Yep" he smiled "As long as you don't hate me before then"

"Hate you? Why?" Jessica asked in alarm

"He's upping our training" Rebecca sighed.

"Got it in one" he smiled, clapping her on the shoulder, forgetting his own strength. She stumbled from it, and he grabbed her to stop her from falling. He then proceeded to laugh at the look on her face.

They continued to the training grounds, laughing and teasing each other light-heartedly. When they arrived they began stretching, knowing from experience how much it hurt to pull a muscle.

Their training, although tough, was actually quite fun. Takeshi understood what they could and could not do, and he never pushed them if he felt they couldn't do it. If however he felt that given a push, they'd achieve it, he's push forcefully. If they were reluctant; he'd find out why. If they didn't understand; he'd show them again and again until they got it.

Training began with light stretching, turning into running from one rock to another, set far apart, having to bend down to touch them. To improve their co-ordination and vision instinct, they played games; him throwing rocks and them having to catch them, or he'd move quickly to different places and they had to spot him in seconds. Then they had either Taijutsu or Weapon training, depending on their mood; if Amy was feeling particularly sadistic they steered clear of pointy objects. By the time they finished, it would be noon and time for lunch, sometimes with friends, sometimes with their sensei or sometimes alone. Lunch eaten, they would head back and do Ninjutsu or Genjutsu training, and then cooling down would begin. After this they had free time.

Usually Naruto would be with them, watching or helping, unless he had his own training to do or was on a mission. He and the girls had grown quite close since meeting nearly a month ago. He had introduced them to the other teams, not including Team Gai who was on a very long mission of some sort, and was mainly the reason the girls weren't so lonely in Konoha.

A rather harsh kick from Takeshi finally had Marija on the floor. Her taijutsu was rather good due to the strength of her hits and her training with Takeshi had upped its level once more. As he helped her up he smiled.

"Since you've all improved so much, I'm going to have a series of tests done"

"What?!" Jenny half-yelled "No!"

"Don't panic: they aren't written. And they have a purpose"

"Other than scaring us half to death" Amy said sarcastically

"Yes. Do you remember when I said I wanted to choose the right style for you girls? Well I've nearly decided, and just have some tests to do, just to make sure I've chosen the right ones for you"

"Or you just want to be sadistic" Amy muttered

"Well if it's for that reason, then I'm OK with it" Marija said

"As long as it doesn't involve maths. I won't do them if it does" Jenny declared

"It doesn't involve maths" Takeshi assured "But you will have to calculate"

"Oh OK…wait! If it involves calculating, how is it not maths?" Jenny demanded

"We have to calculate our moves and decisions" Rebecca said

"Oh, well that's OK then" Jenny smirked.

"Glad to have your approval" Takeshi said dryly, "So in two days we have the test"

"Sensei" Jenny said seriously. Takeshi turned to her, expecting something huge, "If I hurt any part of my body, or get one little bruise before my birthday, I will skin you alive"

Takeshi's expectations bombed downwards. He looked at her "Remind me to refer you to Ibiki"

*~*~*~*~*~*~

**Well there you have it, chapter 12….I'm sorry it took so long. I'd like to thank those who reviewed:****Perminatly Lost In Thought and JennyM, who if you think carefully you might realise who she is...**** I'd also like to ask readers to just tell me what they think of the story so far, what they think could be done to make it better and so on. You don't have to review, just send me an e-mail. Thanks again!!**


	13. The Test

_**Disclaimer:**__I do not own any of the Naruto characters that can be found in the manga/anime._

As I said in my profile, please forgive the lateness of this chapter, but my computer went crazy and had to be put in hospital for a while…and then I had to re-load all Microsoft and everything. Onto the chapter.

The Test

Two days later, the girls were walking to their training grounds, queasy with nerves. Naruto, Hinata Kiba and Shino were with them, trying to keep them calm. Getting to the grounds, they saw nothing out of the ordinary. Everything was quiet…too quiet. There was no sound of the wind rustling in the leaves, the river sounds that usually calmed the girls had gone, and the chirps heard from the birds found in the trees were not to be heard. A feeling of unease crept over the girls. It grew worse when they noticed the lack of their friends' presence; turning around they noticed that the four had vanished.

They turned to each other, and then looked around them, watching for anything. Rebecca moved her hands suddenly, placing them in a hand form and said firmly "Kai!"

The scene before them rippled, and the sounds came flooding back, much to the relief of the girls who didn't like the eerie silence.

"I guess the test has begun. Keep your guards up" Rebecca said grimly, grabbing a kunai from her weapon pouch. The other girls nodded in agreement as they retrieved their own weapons. They stood alert, waiting, listening to every sound, feeling for any chakra changes. A rustle in the bushes startled Jenny, and she threw a kunai at it. A rabbit ran out, frightened.

"What are you doing? Trying to be Naruto when they were in the Wave country?" Jessica laughed as Jenny retrieved her weapon with a curse.

Rebecca looked around her and then looked at Jessica grimly "Yes, but if you remember, that rabbit turned out to be fake. A snow rabbit in a forest?" She held her kunai against her chest, ready to attack "Stay alert. You know sensei; he's waiting for our guards to fall."

"As mad-eye Moody says in Harry Potter; Constant Vigilance" Amy said. No one laughed.

The girls felt the atmosphere change. All of a sudden ten shinobi clones, most probably had been clones of their sensei but had been changed to look like others, flew out to attack them from various places, grouping into two and heading for a girl each.

For a short time the girls fought in the same place, but with the addition of a clone each time one was defeated, they gradually got separated.

Amy found herself facing three shinobi clones, kunai held out before her, ready to slash, with three shuriken held in her left hand. A clone threw kunais at her while another aimed a kick at her abdomen.

"Too scared to fight me on at a time, you bastards?" she growled, blocking the kick with one of her own whilst deflecting the kunais with her shuriken. She ducked as another clone sent more shuriken at her, quickly grabbing another kunai from her pouch as she was level with her pouch. She brought her torso back up and in one quick motion, slashed at a clone, defeating him. "One down, two to go" she said as the other two circled her. Weapons at the ready, she faced them, ninjutsu running through her head.

*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*

Well, fight scenes are not my forte so I'm sorry about that. I'm also sorry that this chapter is quite short, but I'll be working on chapter 14 ASAP. It will be one of the other girl's tests of course. I already have it in mind, so hopefully it won't take me long. I'd like to get another chapter out before school starts. And with the boredom of school, I will most prob write even more…then I'll have to find time to type them up. So I hope you enjoyed this one. See ya!


	14. Marija's Test

_**Disclaimer:**__I do not own any of the Naruto characters that can be found in the manga/anime._

Marija's Test

Marija faced two clones, her kunai ready to attack. Seconds ticked by as each of them waited for another to do something. Finally Marija got pissed off and in one slick movement, grabbed and threw shuriken at the clones, who deflected them and ran in opposite ways. She heard a whizzing sound behind her and moved to the side, where she was met with an onslaught of shuriken. She deflected some with her kunai, and used a series of body movements to miss those she couldn't deflect. She crouched down; listening for any indication they were coming. A rustle in the leaves behind her alerted her and she turned, just missing the kick aimed for her mid-back. She parried and punched the clone, twisting round with a kick, hitting the other clone stood behind her. The one she had punched recovered and came at her with a kunai. She stopped it with hers, but he over-powered her, and her kunai flew out of her hand and out of reach. Her hand went instinctively to her pouch, only to find it missing. Cursing, she upper-cutted the first clone, and turned towards the second one. He straight-punched her, and she blocked with a swan block, grabbed his arm by the elbow and pulled him towards her, punching him with her other hand, pushing some chakra to her fist, hoping it would do something. The clone poofed out, and she was left with one. Blocking his kick, she noticed her kunai, and rolled quickly to get it. Retrieving it, she faced the other clone, kicked him backwards and threw the kunai; a direct hit. She smirked, until she heard a terrible howl of despair. She froze.

*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*

Chapter 14 already out? Yes it is lol It's short because I want to put the girls' tests in separate chapters. Leave any comments by using the review button 


	15. Rebecca's Turn

_**Disclaimer:**__I do not own any of the Naruto characters that can be found in the manga/anime._

Rebecca's Turn

Rebecca was pushed into a foresty area, and the clones vanished. She stood alert, knowing they could be anywhere. She heard the kunai before she saw it, nimbly stepped out of the way, and the kunai whizzed past. Looking in the direction it had come from, she saw leaves falling. She looked at the tree tops and saw two clones jump out above her. She ran through the same hand signs as they had and changed the wind current slightly so their aim was off. She then ran up to the trees, ran up them a little, and jumped off while throwing two kunais in quick succession, hitting her designated targets. Upon reaching the ground, another five came forth.

As she watched, they multiplied into hundreds. Five came towards her, and she took up a stance. They ran to her and she slashed at them, twisting round to lock her kunai with one of them. Sensing a presence behind her, she gave a back kick, using him as a springboard to jump up and hit another clone. As she vanquished the clone, another hit her wrist and her kunai flew out of her hand. Before she could get another one, a clone kicked her backwards. Groaning in pain, she opened her eyes and saw several clones running towards her. It was then she herd it; a howl. Her heart raced in fear and she ran though hand signs, called out a title, and the clones became trapped in vines coming from the trees. She grabbed her shuriken and threw them, hitting and dissolving the clones. Turning towards the rest, she moved through some other hand sings, and made the ground beneath them seem to have been turned to quicksand. Whilst they were under the illusion, she destroyed them simply and quickly, worry giving her the strength needed. She ran towards the howl, knowing who it was.

*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*

Chapter 15 is up and out. I hope you've enjoyed it. I tried making it longer, but I really do suck at fight scenes. Reviews are welcome! Also I start my second year of Junior College (JC as we call it) and it's my A-level and I-level year, so forgive me if posts aren't that quick. Hope you liked this one....also who do you think the scream belongs to and why? BYE!


	16. Jenny's Battle

_**Disclaimer:**__I do not own any of the Naruto characters that can be found in the manga/anime._

Jenny's Battle

Jenny had been cornered by a rock formation with four clones surrounding her, five more standing close by. She growled in frustration as a kunai nipped her arm as she fended off another. She kicked the one who had done it in the shin and then in the head as it knelt down. He flew into rocks and poofed out of existence. She pulled out another kunai and threw it at one of the five, missing the target of the stomach but hitting the chest area. Holding her other kunai's base flat against her wrist, she slashed at one who was closest to her, bending down on one knee as she did so. Coming back up, she slashed another. As she flicked the kunai round to face outwards, one of the other clones threw a shuriken, knocking the kunai out of her hands. He went in for the strike but she blocked his hand, grabbed it and twisted it, taking his kunai off him at the same time and stabbing him with it in the process. She glared at him, nearly losing her focus on the one who had come close to her. He went to strike, but she hit his hand, twisted it and took his kunai off him, stabbing him with it in the process. Instinctively she ducked, the shuriken thrown at her just missing. Noticing a rock, she grabbed it and threw it, hitting the clone on the head. The remaining three ran at her, not realizing she had shuriken hidden. In one moment she threw them at the two at the sides, and ran towards the one in the middle, who jumped into the air and over her. In a second, she had judged the direction of his jump and had thrown the kunai directly into his back. As she began to smirk, she heard a sound which resonated deep within her bones. She ran towards it, fearing the worst.

*_*_*_*_*_*_*

Next chapter up and if school isn't too hectic, I'll finish the test chapters up. I was ill for the past two days and so had time to write this chapter up. Thank you for waiting as long as you did and I hope you enjoy reading it! Reviews and suggestions are very welcome!!


	17. The Lost Friends

_**Disclamer: I do not own Naruto o0r any of the characters in the manga.**_

**The Lost Friends**.

Jessica jumped out from under a bush and stabbed the shinobi in front of her using a kunai. She turned quickly and blocked the attack by another clone. Noticing a chakra signature behind her, she swiftly turned but wasn't fast enough; a round-house kick sent her hurtling, screaming slightly, into the air and her flight was stopped when she hit a tree. She let out gasps as she tried to regain her lost breath, looking around her and noting around a dozen clones. She was still holding her kunai, the fact that she could feel it in her hands proving it. She grasped it as pain shot through her body. Looking it the clones, she saw them watching her, neither making a move. Seconds ticked by loudly until a slight movement caught her eye. Her hand went into her weapon holder and she pulled out a small pellet. She threw it at them, smoke billowing up as it hit the ground, and as it did, she jumped up, raising her hand as she did so and grabbed hold of a branch, hauling herself up. When the smoke cleared, she noticed not all of them were still there. Keeping her eyes locked on the ones still on the ground, she listened for any sounds from the others. Her breathing, which was level, hitched as the ones on the ground ran towards a waterfall. She looked at it, wondering why she hadn't noticed it before, and saw two figures standing on the rocks in front of the cascading water, weapons held, glinting in the sunlight. She took note of them; female, their stances, the curly hair on one, the bobbed hair on the other and nearly screamed. Marija and Jenny! They were out-numbered and as she got up to run to help them, she saw them start forward, slashing at the clones in front of them, not noticing the ones behind them. She got up and got ready to jump down when she took one last glance and realised she was too late. In the second it had taken for her to get up, both had been impaled. Tears filled her eyes and she jumped down, running towards them. As she got closer, she noticed another body not that far from them. She recognised the orange-red high-lights; Amy! The body wasn't moving. Jessica ran faster, tears running down her cheeks. As she reached the clearing, she noticed the clones waiting for her and held her weapon out ready. She went to attack and as she did, she heard a voice yelling out "Jess No! Wait!" and felt something heavy cover her, knocking her to the ground. She looked into the face and saw a vanishing soft smile. Warm liquid covered her; blood. She got out form under the body, seeing the kunai embedded into the back, entering the heart region, and looking the way it had come, saw the clone responsible. She looked at the body, Rebecca, then at the others and let out a howl of despair. Fingers flying through hand-motions, she cast an illusion on those in the water, making them drown, then sued a water-jutsu to make the water rise and made it hit the other clones, knocking them out. Spent she fell to the ground, and gently laid Rebecca's head onto her lap, stroking the face which was quickly growing cold. She heard voices and noticed the scenery changing and looked up, ready to kill the owners of those voices if they went near her friends.

Hope you like this…a friend of mine read it and ended up crying! Sorry it's so short but I wanted to update before my exams begin. I'm not sure how much I'll be updating after this for a number of reasons. Thanks for reading xxx


	18. Reality returns

**Chapter 18; Reality returns**

Rebecca heard running behind her and saw Jenny's green top out of the corner of her eye.

"I'm gathering you heard it too" Jenny said grimly. Rebecca just nodded in reply: her ashen face said enough, her mouth set in a thin line as they ran.

Marija saw the flash of the kunai held inn Jenny's right hand and focused on reaching them. As she was running she felt a presence behind her and threw three of her own kunai in quick succession: any distractions were unneeded and most definitely unwanted. She swore under her breath when the running continued behind her and decided that the clone daring to challenge her would get such a barrage of kunai and senbons embedded into it, it could pass for a porcupine. She went to reach for more when a familiar voice stopped her.

"It's me you idiot! Good job I'm good at catching" Amy grumbled handing Marija her kunai back, who shoved them back into her pouch.

"Sorry, I'm on edge" Her tone echoed her words

"Hit the bones didn't it?"

"Pierced them more like" Marija replied "Is that Rebecca ahead of us" She nodded towards the figure slightly ahead of them. A kunai glinted again; Jenny's. "Yeah,with Jenny." Both her and Amy sped up to reach the other two. Jenny's hand twitched ass she realised the presence of two new chakras but Rebecca recognised them as Marija's and Amy's and shook her head slightly at Jenny. The other two caught up and together they ran towards Jessica.

A they reached the spot where Jessica's chakra had flared, their way was blocked by Takeshi, effectively stopping them inn their tracks.

"Let us through. Fuck the test" Rebecca growled "She needs us and we have to get to her."

"Rebecca she's unhurt. She's fine" he tried to reassure them

"I hardly think howling that way means she's ok" Amy snapped back

"Th genjutsu has been stopped. She's ok" he tried to calm them down "Look" he said quietly.

They looked behind him, past Naruto,Shino,Kiba and Hinata who had jumped down to stand behind Takeshi when they had arrived, to see Jessica crying over something, nothing, held in her lap.

"Jessica" Rebecca breathed, taking a few steps toward her friends. When no one stopped her she walked faster. "Jessica". The other three began to follow her, focused only on reaching their sobbing teammate. Hearing footsteps, Jessica's head snapped up and they saw her eyes harden and her hand reach into her weapon pouch.

"Jess it's us" Marija said softly.

"Like hell it is! It's not you! It can't be because my Marija is dead. You're a fake. All of you are fakes! I watched you all die. You're all DEAD! I"m holding your BODY!" she pointed to Rebecca

"No Jess you're not"

"I AM!"

"Jess, you're not Just look, please!"

Jessica looked down, expecting to see Rebecca cradled inn her lap, but saw nothing. She looked back at her Rebecca, eyes brimming with tears "Rebecca? Becks?" She brought her hands up to her face and sobbed into them. Rebecca ran to her side and held her with Marija supporting the other side. "You died, you all died. Amy was dead when I looked. Marija and Jenny were fighting on that rock formation behind me when they were surrounded and before i could reach them, they were killed. And you "she hiccuped "You died saving me" She broke into fresh sobs.

Takeshi walked towards them and Rebecca's head snapped up to look directly into his eyes. She motioned to Marija to take Jessica's weight while Jenny took her place as she moved. Together, she and Amy walked towards Takeshi, faces grim.

"What the hell were you thinking?" Rebecca growled through gritted teeth

"We didn't mean for her to get that genjutsu; it was meant for you because I knew you could have handled it"

"You thought Becks could handle seeing us die? Are you fucking stupid?" Amy barked

"That wasn't the genjutsu planned. It went awry and-"

"It went awry?" Amy cut him off "You're a top shinobi and you lost control over something you yourself had planned? How the hell did you manage that?"

"It's my fault" Naruto said in a small voice. His face was drawn of all colour and his eyes were full of guilt "Takeshi-sensei thought of the scenarios, along with Shino but they needed a large amount of chakra so I offered mine. Kiba was to keep watch while Hinata was checking on my chakra. A little into the test, my chakra flared and some of my memories leaked out. Hinata realised straight away but by the time we drew the chakra back in, the genjutsu was in full force, recreating some of my past battles. I'm so so sorry" Naruto looked down, unable to face them

"What the hell have you been through?" breathed Rebecca. She shook herself mentally "It was a mistake. It was out of your control"

"Sorry I lost my temper" Amy apologised to Takeshi for the way she had spoken to him

"I would have been disappointed if you hadn't. Loyalty to your teammates make a force to be reckoned with"

"The test is over" Amy said firmly "sensei, you've got your results and I propose we go and get something hot to eat. Ichiraku's sounds good...sounds normal. Sensei, you're coming too, no complaints." She walked over to the girls to tell them the plan and Takeshi, Hinata, Kiba and Shino went to get their stuff. Rebecca caught hold of Naruto's wrist before he could leave.

"Naruto, I'm not going to ask what you've seen. You've relived it once already today and I suspect you see it more often when you close your eyes. I just want you to know that I'm aways here if you ever need to talk"

"Thank you" Naruto finally looked at her

"She's gonna be ok Naru-chan. she might have a few nightmares but we'll be there to help her get over them and soon enough, she'll be fine. Don't worry" Naruto finally gave a small smile and they went to join the others waiting for them at the gate.

I want to start off by apologising for taking so long to update. Summer has been hell. I failed some exams and didn't get the 44 credits I need to get into University and so had to re-sit, meaning my summer was one of exams,worry, despair, study, exams and then I had to wait for the results again and didn't have it in me to try and think of a new chapter. The results came and I found out I got 42 out of the 44 credits needed, classing me as a narrow failure. My mum decided to have a paper rechecked and we contacted university cos if they changed my grade I'd get in. They told me to go to uni until my results came; if I got the grade, I'd remain at uni, if not I'd return to Junior College. Three weeks of worry and fretting and then I found out I didn't get the grade changed. Luckily since I'm a narrow failure Grade N, I don't have to resit all my subjects, just Biology and Sociology, which I chose to redo. Actually a lot of people I know failed to get into uni so I'm not alone lol

So I finally got over the worry, got used to being back in college, got over the HUGE writer's block I had and wrote the chapter. What happened? My computer died completely, deleting the files I thought I'd saved to my USB but apparently hadn't. So I rewrote it, only for the computer I had been using to shut down suddenly,.. I thought no prob, I saved it...and found out the notebook I had been using did not have a memory card and so nothing had been saved. Cue swearing. I rewrote it again saving it on my new Mp4...only to find out the bloody thing hadn't decided to save it (its absolutely crap btw...wont play most of my songs) So finally I was able to write it again and saved it on my dad's USB and finally got it up. I have no clue when the next update will be, but don't expect it in a month. I'm slowly getting over the new block I've got because I'm not sure how i want to continue the story and to make matters worse, I'm having friend problems and am considering dumping them all, and since the friends I've got are the basis for the girls in this story, it's gonna be hard to write us all happy here knowing that real life us don't give a damn...or I care, they don't care about me. Take care and if I don't get on, Merry Christmas!


	19. A ReBirthA letter from the Authoress

**A Possible Re-Birth**

A rumble was heard, dislodging leaves from their branches, making ripples on the lake, shaking the small rocks on the ground.

Small gusts of winds could be felt, growing stronger until a noticeable force was gathering at a certain point in the air. It gathered closer and closer until a vortex appeared, swirling.

The vortex looked like it had been sucked in and then pushed out, pushing out an envelope. As quick as it came, it left. An open letter was lying on the floor, the words clearly written out.

"To all the readers,

This is the Authoress speaking.

I am sorry that this story has not been updates in donkey's years but I just couldn't find the interest I had in continuing the story; my muses had just got up and left and although I tried writing little paragraphs here and there, I realized I just was not happy with the story as a whole.

To be honest with you, the girls were all based on friends I had when I was 15, the age I began writing the story. 4 years have passed since then and we've all changed. Not only has my writing style changed, but also the relationship I had with the others. The close friendship we had has gone. In fact we all rarely speak to each other. While I am on good terms with some of them, it's a matter of speaking to them when I see them. Amy and I are getting on better after we had a HUGE argument, but me and Jenny do not even think of each other after I felt betrayed by her and realizing our friendship meant nothing. It hurts re-reading this and remembering how we used to be, but that does not mean I want to give up on the story.

In fact, I would like to re-write. I personally HATE the first chapter and find it utterly childish in the way it was written and I have done for ages, but I couldn't figure out how to re-write the chapter. Instead I have decided that if I have time, I would like to re-write it all. I have started the first chapter but cannot promise to update soon because I work most days and also should be starting university in October. However I should be buying a laptop so that might actually help with this re-write of this story.

Don't get me wrong, I love my story and I know where I want it to go. I have no idea how to get there, but somehow I will hopefully figure it out.

HOWEVER I do need/want your help. I would like you to give any input about any criticisms you had about these chapters. I would like to know if you want all the girls in it, or not. If you like the way it was written or not. I won't prmise to change everything but I would like to know. I think I would like to keep all 5 girls in the story, just not based on the people they were. I'll make them my own if you can understand what I mean.

Thank you so much for reading this story, for the reviews and thank you for the patience you have had with me.

I hope to hear from you, and I hope you hear from me.

Please take care of yourselves.

Sincerely,

GypsyMagick"


	20. ReWrite

The first chapter of the re-write is up. If you have the time, I would appreciate you having a read and telling me what you think. Thank you


End file.
